Charred
by Pixie 137
Summary: What if not only Elsa's gender was swapped, but also her powers? I've always wanted to know how it would have turned out. Fire King Elliott of Arendelle :) I Do Not Own Frozen.
1. Born of heat and summer air

_**Author's Note: Hey, I'm Pixie 18 and this is my very first Fanfiction. I kinda changed the lyrics of some songs to match the story, but other than that I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own Frozen or any of the characters.**_

High above the kingdom of Arendelle deep within the mountain coal mines miners mined. About a dozen men picked for the black gold that would cost many of their lives. Arendelle citizens thought that working in the mines was dangerous, but the coal was needed for many reasons, especially the harsh and drastic winters the kingdom got throughout the years.

 _Born of heat and summer air_

 _When crackling flames were flying_

 _This red hot force that some can't bare_

 _Dwells a deep coal heart worth minding,_

The mining men sang whist they dug up the black ashy substance from inside the dark damp mineshaft. A blond haired, eight year old Kristaphine picked with her small pickaxe at the coal helped by her trusty companion, Svena a baby… Reindeer. Her small mine cart was close by filled with tiny coal clumps. Krista's face was lightly coated in black dust.

 _So pick through the heart black from dread_

 _Fight for love and pray for the dead_

 _See the danger bright and red_

 _Dig the coal apart_

 _Destroy the coal like heart_

 _Hey! Whoa! Watch and learn! Let it burn!_

 _Hey! Whoa! Watch and learn! Let it burn!_

Pick. Pick. Pick.

The mine carts were filled to the brim. The miners were getting rather tired but they didn't let that stop them. They carried on making sure not to leave a single clump of the dark precious gem behind.

" _Marvellous!" A miner yelled._

Pick.

" _Powerful!" As did another one._

Pick.

" _Dangerous!" Then another._

Pick.

" _Bold!" Kristaphine yelled at the top of her little lungs causing the miners closest to her to wince. She giggled her chubby cheeks reddened with embarrassment._

Pick.

 _Fire is a power that can't be controlled_

 _Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

 _Stronger than us mining men_

Pick. Pick. Pick.

 _Born of heat and summer air_

 _When crackling flames were flying_

 _This red hot force that some can't bare_

 _Dwells a deep coal heart worth minding_

Kristaphine tied Svena to her small mine cart and makes her way out of the mines Svena in tow.

 _So pick through the heart black from dread_

 _Fight for love and pray for the dead_

 _See the beauty bright and clear_

 _Dig the coal apart_

 _Destroy the coal like heart._

Everyone cleared the mine. Kristaphine hopped on top of the mine cart and motioned for Svena to continue down the mountain and toward the sleeping kingdom.

There was a prophecy you see, that one day the kingdom of Arendelle would be doomed to an eternal heat wave and drought. Not many believed that such a thing would happen until it did.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that. By the way I'm dyslexic so I apologize for any spelling mistakes and I'm sorry about the punctuation I'm working on it. Please review I like to know what you think of it so far. Bye.**


	2. Accidents happen

Charred frozen gender bend

 **AN: Hi, well its been a while so I thought I would update. Here is chapter one hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do** **not** **own any of the characters from Frozen.**

Chapter one – Accidents happen

The northern lights shone brightly above the castle of Arendelle, silence filled the kingdom as everyone that lived there was sleeping soundly in their beds.

Everyone, except the youngest prince. Prince Andrew had been awake even before the sky had awoken itself. He was so bored and he didn't want to go back to sleep because sleep, according to him was for the weak, and he the youngest prince of Arendelle, was most certainly not weak. How could his brother be asleep? Elliott was not weak, Elliott was the strongest person Andy knew. And yet, his brother was lying peacefully in bed. How boring, Andy thought. All he wanted to do was play, and playing would relieve him from his boredom. The only thing was he didn't want to play all by himself.

Andy's little face lit up as an idea popped into his head. Climbing out of his bed, he made his way to the other side of the room. A little orange tuft of hair popped up from the side of Elliot's bedside that tuft of hair belonged to Andy, who was trying to get himself up onto his brother's bed. "Elliott, pssssst, Elliott!" The older prince did not stir. Andy thought for a moment once he managed to get on the bed, he got he stood up, and one, two, three –

-SMACK-

Elliott jolted up causing the young prince to fall off the bed with a thud on the floor.

"OWWW!" Elliott gasped rubbing his ribs with his small hand. Andy giggled lightly covering his mouth with one of his little, chubby hands. "Sorry Elli, but it was the only way you would wake up," Elliott frowned lightly "I think you've broken one of my ribs," he said breathlessly clutching his side desperately wishing the pain would go away.

"Oh, come on Elliott, don't be a big baby, "Andy made his way up back onto the bed, and sat facing his older brother. Elliott rolled his emerald eyes, "what are doing up anyway? Go back to bed Andy."

"I'm bored, and plus sleep is for people who are weak!" He complained.

"It's not for the weak, it's for people who are tired. Like me. So, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to it," he mumbled, resting his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Andy leaned down next to his brother, whispering quietly into his ear, "Do you want to roast some s'mores now?" The young prince smiled from ear to ear causing his him to resemble a cute baby chipmunk with his chubby cheeks.

Elliott opened his eyes, and smiled widely at his beaming brother.

~Charred~

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," Andy urged, grasping his brothers hand, dragging him down the stairs eagerly. The poor prince behind tried to quiet the excited boy, but to no avail. They both skidded into the ballroom, sliding on its freshly polished, slippery floor. Elliott carefully closed the ball room door with a gentle thud.

Andy started giggling with excitement. "Do the magic, Elliott. Please, please, please," begging his brother while jumping up and down.

Elliott chuckled lightly, "alright, alright. Are you ready?" Rubbing his small hands together making small flames to flicker above the palms of his hands. He formed a ball of fire, and then threw it up into sky, making a few little bursts of embers to disperse into the air. Andy gazed in awe as he watched the tiny fire partials dance around and over his head.

The youngest prince danced around trying to catch the small embers, failing as they would disappear before they reach him.

"This is awesome!" He squeals,

"Keep watching!"

Elliott stomped his foot on the ball room floor causing it to shine red and then orange. Andy watched in amazement as his brother continued to burst flames into the air.

~Charred~

The fire place in the ballroom has been lit by Elliott. Both princes enjoy the s'mores they have be roasting. Nothing can be heard except the crackling, sizzling sound of the fire. Elliott took a moment to see that his brother had melted marshmallow all around his mouth. The older boy couldn't contain his laughter. Andy smiled at his brother then asked, "Elliott? We'll always be friends right?" His smile faded a bit. Elliott was confused why would his brother think that they wouldn't be friends?

"Of course we will, Andy. Through thick and thin through fire and smoke I'll be there for you, always," the young boy smile widened once again.

"I love you Elliott,"

"I love you too Andy. Now who wants to play fire breathing dragons?"

"Oh, me, I do," he said with joy waving his short arms in the air.

"Are you ready?" Andy nodded "When I say run, you run. Okay?" The boy nodded again.

"RUUNNN!"

Andy ran as fast as his legs would take him dropping his half eaten s'more, he was too hyped up to be bothered about it. He looked behind him to see that Elliott was almost catching up to him, shooting embers and sparks from his palms, screaming while giggling he continued to run faster than before, "you'll never catch me you horrible, scaly dragon!" The youngest prince yelled behind him at the 'Dragon'.

"GRRRR, ROAR! GET BACK HERE! GRRR!" Elliott growled, using his best dragon impression and kept blasting fire balls and embers at his brother. It was all fun and games for a while until Elliot slipped on Andy's melted s'more and lost his footing causing the fire ball that he had thrown to bounce off of the wall, "Andy wait!" It was too late the ball of orange hit the still running Andy in the head.

"Ouch!" Andy wasn't running anymore. In fact Andy wasn't moving at all.

"ANDY!" He cried, getting up as fast as he could and raced toward his unconscious brother that was lying limply on the ballroom floor. He takes Andy in his arms, cuddling him tightly, a streak of his hair turned a dark auburn colour just like Elliott's. One side of Andy's face is burned badly and so are the tops of his hands. What has he done? This is all his fault, he shouldn't have agreed to play with his magic- his curse. The floor that once was red and orange had now turned a grey-ish black, the ash and cinders tarnish the beautiful wall paper.

"MOTHER! FATHER!"

The ball room doors are barged open by the King and Queen, they search for the source of the screaming only to lay their eyes upon their oldest son cradling their youngest in his arms.

"Elliott, what have you done? This is getting out of control!"

The Queen cried "Andy!" As soon as she saw him, tears spilled from her eyes. She scooped up her unconscious son and kissed him on the forehead.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen. I'm so sorry, Andy."

"He is burned badly." The Queen, still crying gently stroked the side of his face.

"I know where we must go."

To be continued …

 **AN: Me again, hi. Hope you enjoyed that let me know what you think by giving me a review :) Thanks for reading – Bye**


	3. The Trolls

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **Not** **own Frozen.**

Chapter two – The trolls

The king went to his study, and pulled out an ancient heavy book off of the shelf, he blew off a layer of dust that had formed from the many years of disuse. He opened the book and scrambled to a page that held an old crinkled map. The king then ripped out the page, quickly placing it in his pocket. He would make sure that his son will be alright. The king raced out of his study not bothering to close the door behind him.

~Charred~

Kristaphine was tired. Her little arms ached, and so did her legs, but she knew that the reason they ached was because she did such a good job mining. She and Svena had been traveling for a while and Kristaphine could barely keep her eyes open, she was about to drift off to sleep, but before she did, two galloping horses zoomed straight passed her leaving a trail of scorch marks behind them. Startled she almost fell off of her mine cart.

"Scorch marks?"

Kristaphine inspected the scorch marks, and then got onto Svena's back, "run Svena! Faster!" She encouraged as they followed the marks into the unknown.

The young blonde girl, and her trusty reindeer stopped at a deep darkened valley. Kristaphine hopped off Svena, carefully trying to make as little noise as possible. They hid behind a rock that overlooked the valley, peeking over the top of it to see what was going on below them.

Down below the King and Queen huddled together trying to protect their injured, unconscious child, while Elliott stood a few inches away. He cast his eyes down not wanting to ruin the moment. Elliott knew that his mother and father didn't want to deal with him, he didn't blame them.

"Help, please. My son!" The King called out into the valley. Suddenly a load of rocks started to roll toward them. 'Oh no, their gonna get crushed,' Kristaphine thought, covering her eyes with her little hands, spreading her fingers so that she could still make out what was happening. Before they are about to be flattened the rocks stop, and then unfolded, revealing bright stony faces.

"Trolls?" Kristaphine exclaimed, the rock that they were hiding behind moved "Shhh. I'm trying to listen," the troll said, inspecting the two of them, bring them both closer with its stone cold hands. "Hmm, cuties. I'm gonna keep you," Kristaphine smiled as the troll brought her into a hug.

The crowd of trolls below parted, making way for the grand old troll. He was very old, ancient in fact, as old as the earth. The elder troll has eyebrows that are made from moss, and has grass that resembled hair. The troll wore a cloak that was also made from moss, he also bore yellow glowing crystals that dangled from his neck and chest. The troll walked slowly over to the King and Queen.

"Was he born with the powers or curst?" Asked the elder troll "uh, born and they're getting out of control. You need to help us do what you must to save my boy." The king said, looking at his wife who was hugging their child tightly. The burn marks that covered one side of his face, and on his little hands were beginning to blister.

"Your majesty may I see the child?" the troll asked the King simply took his son from his wife, and knelt down to the height of the rock-like-thing. As the King knelt down, the troll noticed a second child a tad taller than the child in the Kings arms. Elliott hid behind his father, who was more worried about Andy than anything else.

The troll examined the burnt child who seemed to be no older than six "the other child did this?" he asked the King nodded briskly then glared at his other son. "F-father? Is – will he be all – alright?" Elliott asked with wide sad eyes.

"Quiet Elliott!" The King snapped, the boy flinched at his father's harsh tone. The Queen put an arm around her oldest son, hugging him close to her side.

"I cannot fully heal the scars, but I can heal his mind, I could take away the bad memories." The troll said with his stony hands hovering over the boys head. "Luckily it was not his heart, and just his head." The troll began to heal the boy's face by taking away the blistering, but the scars would always remain. "Do what you must. Just please help him," the King pleaded. The ancient troll nodded bringing out all of the bad memories that had happened during the night. "I suggest we remove all magic including memories of it, but don't worry I'll leave the fun." His hands still hovering over Andy's head, red lights danced from his head. They were the memories that had played out that night.

They were eating s'mores by the fire, and instead of playing fire breathing dragons they were playing tag.

"He won't remember I have powers?" Elliott asked, moving closer to the troll. "It's for the best," his mother whispered. "He should be fine in a few hours." Said the troll, the King nodded handing Andy back into his mother's arms.

The troll held out his large stone hands to Elliott, and smiled at him "your powers are strong and will only grow stronger if not controlled. There is brilliance in it," As he speaks he conducts the northern lights to made silhouettes of an adult Elliott creating small flames and beautiful little intricate fire designs. "But also great danger." The brilliant designs turn into a demon's face which burns everything in its wake, engulfing Elliott causing him and the human silhouettes to panic, and try to attack him. "Fear will be your enemy," he said the boy covered his hands, and hides behind hind his mother.

"No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure."

"Until then, we'll lock the gates.

We'll reduce the staff.

We will limit his contact with people

and keep his powers hidden from

everyone... including Andy."

~Charred~

Andy watched from the top of the hall way, as his brother made his way to his new room. Confused as to why Elliott didn't smile back at him, "Elliott?" It was too late his brother's door had already closed. A clicking of a lock was all that could be heard from Elliott's door. No matter how long or how hard Andy knocked on the door, there would never be an answers from the other side of it.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed that. I would love to hear what you guys think. If you review that would be fantastic, I just want to know your opinion :) thanks for reading.**


	4. Do you wanna roast some s'mores now?

**A/N: Hi, as I said before I've only changed the lyrics to the songs to match the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **Not** **own Frozen.**

Chapter three - Do you wanna roast some s'mores now?

It had been a few days since the accident, and Elliott was… different according to Andy. He never wanted to play with him anymore. Elliott would never tell him why, he wouldn't answer his door when Andy knocked. He had changed. Andy didn't like it.

On one of those days that Andy wanted to play with his brother, he would simply knock on the door with a special knock that only he and Elliott knew.

And so, young Andy, raced down the hall at maximum speed, to where his brother's new room was located. _Maybe he'll answer me this time_ , he thought hopefully. Coming to a stop outside of his brother's large white oak door. He knocked their special knock with enthusiasm.

"Elliott?" He asked, waiting for a response from behind the door, waiting for his brother to actually answer him.

There was no response.

Sighing, and prepared to leave he decided he should try again. Smiling, he made his way back to the door, knocking again.

If this wouldn't make Elliott answer he didn't know what would.

He got onto his tip-toes, and started to sing cheerfully,

 _Do you wanna roast some s'mores now?_

 _You haven't talked to me all day_

He peaked under the door to see if his brother was actually there. Andy couldn't see anything, maybe because it was too dark. He turned around slumping against the door.

 _I never see you any more please come out the door_

 _I only want to play,_

Come to think of it, Elliott hadn't talked to him in goodness knows how long. Oh, how he wished that his brother would just answer his pleas from behind that stupid door. He couldn't remember the last time they had played together.

Andy got up and then peaked through the key hole, wishing that he could see his brother… just one more time.

 _We used to be close brothers_

 _Only now we're not_

Andy sighed, saddened by the thought of the both of them becoming more and more distant by the second.

 _Oh please won't you tell me why?_

 _Do you wanna roast some s'mores now?_

 _It doesn't have to be right now_

He sang into the key hole, causing his voice to get muffled by it.

"Go away, Andy," Elliott said with no emotion. Andy was sure that his heart had stopped… he got a response, okay, it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but at least it was a sign that his brother had been listening.

Clearly his brother didn't want to play, Andy muttered a 'never mind' before walking back down the hall, dragging his feet while he walked at a snail's pace.

~Charred~

Elliott watched longingly out of the big triangular window, as his brother was trying his best to build a fire in the courtyard. Elliott chuckled at how his brother kept dropping the sticks that he had been collecting, and almost tripping over them.

Elliott saw how his brother was struggling, he decided to try and help by sending the smallest fame to where his brother had built a fire pit, and he did this when Andy wasn't looking of course. Andy turned around to find that his little fire pit was on fire. Gleaming, he picked up his readymade s'more that his mother had prepared, and started roasting.

"Oh, you actually made fire," the Queen said a little confused, as she walked up to Andy.

"It just happened, Mama. Like magic," his face lit up.

The Queen looked up at the window to see Elliott smiling happily. The Queen smiled sadly at her eldest son.

"Like magic indeed."

"Elliott get away from the window!" The King snapped, causing Elliott to scorch the window sill, he flinched back frowning at what he had done. He hadn't noticed that his father was there, he was too caught up in watching his brother playing.

"Y-yes, Father," he stuttered, moving as far away from the window as possible.

~Charred~

Later that day, the Queen unlocked the door to her son's room. She carefully knelt down to Elliott's height.

"Mother?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Put these on. They will help."

She brought the leather gloves she had in her hands, giving them to Elliott to try on. "They were a gift, darling. They're from the Trolls, they will help you control your curse – magic. I mean magic," she quickly corrected herself, only to see that the damage had already been done, judging by the hurt in her son's eyes.

"Th-thank you," was all he said.

She grasped his hand lightly, giving him a sorrowful look, he nodded.

"Conceal it," the Queen said sadly.

"Don't feel it," Elliott murmured.

"Don't let them learn," they harmonized.

~Charred~

Four years later –

 _Do you wanna roast some s'mores now?_

Andy sang, knocking on his brother's door.

 _Or plays some chess outside your door_

He slid half of the chess board under Elliott's door, only for it to be quickly kicked back under the door.

 _I think some company is overdue_

 _I've started talking to the pawns and the rooks_

"Hang in there guys," he chime.

 _It gets a little lonely sitting my room_

 _Just wishing the hours away_

 _Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock_

Andy sat alone in his room, bored from lack of interaction with his brother. He hated how Elliott shut him out, and for no reason too. No explanation as to why he no longer wanted anything to do with him. What had Andy done to him to make him shut him out anyway?

~Charred~

"It's getting stronger!" Elliott cried, his voice cracking as tears threatened to spill from his frightened eyes.

The King and Queen shared a look, "Elliott, getting upset only makes it worse," his mother whispered, trying to pull him into a hug to soothe him, only to be scared away by her son's outburst.

"No! Don't touch me," he jerked away from his mother, seeing that he had hurt her feelings "I...I don't want to hurt you," he said with a shaky breath.

The King and Queen could do nothing to comfort their sobbing child.

~Charred~

Six years later –

Andy now fifteen years of age, rushed down the hall to his parent's bedroom, passing the oak door that he knocked on so frequently. So tempted to knock on his brothers door, there was a niggling feeling telling him not to. Even if he did knock, he knew he would not get an answer. And so he walked straight past the door without a second glance.

"See you in two weeks," he murmured, hugging his parents from behind, startling them a little. He would miss them so much, without them the castle would be even more depressing. He hugged them tighter.

Elliott bowed to his parents, who were about to leave for Corona.

"D-do you have to go?" He muttered, he lowering his head. With them gone, how will he handle his powers on his own?

"You'll be fine, Elliott," his mother smiled, "we'll be back before you know it."

~Charred~

Word got back to Arendelle, about the King and Queen's ship not reaching its destination. Tragedy had struck as the ship caught alight due to one of the lanterns getting knocked over, setting the rope connected to the sales to catch fire.

Andy, stood alone beside his parent's tomb stones, wishing for the funeral to be over. He was alone! _Elliott should be here!_ He thought angrily, _how dare he not be here!_ After the ceremony, Andy was made to wave off all of the guests that had arrived to mourn their King and Queen.

"They were such good people…"

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Have courage Prince Andrew…"

He had to deal with all of it on his own.

~Charred~

Andy shuffled down the hall, still dressed in his black mourning suit. He faced his brother's door, staring at it before knocking dully.

"Elliott?" He asked, barely whispering, he pressed the palm of his hand on the door.

 _Please, I know you're in there_

 _They don't stop asking where you've been_

 _Kai says 'have courage' I'm really trying to_

 _I can't help needing you_

 _Please let me in_

Andy slid down the door and sat with his head resting against it.

 _It's only me and you now_

 _With all the empty rooms_

 _Just tell me what I should do_

 _Do you wanna roast some s'mores now?_

He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms weakly around his knees.

On the other side of the door, Elliott sat exactly how Andy was sitting, arms clasped tightly around his knees that had been pulled up to his chest. His head resting against his door, while tears streamed from his sad green eyes.

 _I wish I could be there for you,_

 _I really need you too_

 _But what can I do?_

 _Of course I want to roast some s'mores now,_

He sang as quietly as he could, then suddenly breaking into a sob. The room around him slowly began to darken as embers hung in the air, scorch marks crept up the walls. Everything was ruined, he couldn't control it.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading, see ya next time :)**


	5. Coronation day

**Hey, it's me Pixie 137, I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back on track now and there will be more chapter to come. That's if you guys want more chapters you just have to let me know that you do :)**

 **I'm really sorry that it's short, but I really wanted to update, plus I felt like I was abandoning this story - I'm not though. I guess I just needed time - anyway I should be able to get the next chapter up next week yay :)**

 **I don't own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter four – Coronation day

 _Three years had passed after the death of the king and queen. Andy had grown into a fun loving young man. Whereas, Elliott had become even more reclusive than ever._

A new dawn rose over the fjords. Ships pulling into the docks of Arendelle, as guests from neighboring kingdoms pilled out. In what seemed to be like forever, it was said that the castle gates were to be opened once again. Prince Elliott had finally come of age, and today would be the coronation of the new King of Arendelle.

The kingdom's residents were over-joyed, everyone wanted to get the first glimpse of the Prince's. People stood at the castle gates waiting and waiting not minding how long it took for them to open.

"Daddy, why do I have to wear this?" A little peasant girl exclaimed, looking down to see the ridiculous outfit she had been forced to wear. A pink, stupid frilly dress with an itchy cardigan.

"Because, sweetheart," said her father, tiredly buttoning his daughters cardigan. "The King has come of age. It's coronation day!"

"That's not my fault!"

~Charred~

Back at the castle, Kiya one of the few staff members was assigned the job of waking Prince Andrew. It was always a struggle to wake him even as a child.

Knock. Knock.

"Prince Andrew?"

On the other side of the door, Andy jumped w and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Huh? *yawns* who is it?"

"It's Kiya sir. Time to get up."

Andy nodded off back to sleep.

The door opened with Kiya walking through, and over to the curtains. A stream of light shines through causing the Prince to pull a pillow over his head and groan. The maid chuckled, "Prince Andrew, you're not going to accomplish anything today with a pillow on your head."

He removed the pillow from his head and sat up, frowning. Kiya raised a brow, "you should be happy. It's your brother's coronation today," she smiled.

Andy nodded. "Do you think he will be glad to see me, Elliott I mean? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"He will be so happy to see you, and he hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday." She lied, Elliott hadn't been talking about him. In fact Elliott hadn't been talking at all. But she couldn't say anything that make the youngest Prince sad, not today.

"Right, get dressed. The gates will be opening soon."

"The gates!" Andy chimed.

~Charred~

Elliott watched as the guests arrived from the library window. His stomach wrenched, the gates would have to be opened soon. All he could think about was his curse.

He stepped away from the window to start practicing. Taking off his gloves he began to mirror the portrait of his mother that hung at the other side of library. Picking up a candlestick and a small round ornament to represent an orb and a sceptre. They began getting hotter and hotter, they were beginning to glow a shade of red. Elliott's eyes widened with a gasp escaping from his lips he dropped the 'orb and sceptre' back onto the table with shaky hands he placed his gloves back on.

 _It's only for today_ , he thought to himself. Taking a very shaky breath he closed his eyes and recited in his head; _conceal, don't feel, don't let them learn._

When he had finally composed himself he made his way out of the library, where he had been hiding all morning.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates," he said with tried confidence.

~Charred~

 _It's only for today,_ Andy thought grinning widely. He finally had the chance to be free and he had to make the most of it. Now that the gates were open he felt like he could do anything. Andy could see the kingdom up close instead of looking longingly at it from a window.

Nothing would bring him down today. Nothing was in his way. Well not exactly nothing. Obviously if his legs were moving faster that his body and he was too busy taking in the view around him, he missed to notice the very pretty lady he fell on top of.

"Hey, you're kinda crushing my ribs," said a voice from beneath him. His face was only inches away from the beautiful strangers, her big green eyes gleamed, and her long auburn hair shone brightly as the sun reflected on it.

"Sorry," he said, still on top of the poor girl. Andy got himself up and held out a hand for the woman he accidently crushed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you, although I have been better," she smiled, "Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles."

"Uh, I'm Prince Andrew of Arendelle."

"Prince? My lord," she curtsied, bowing her head.

"You don't have to do that, I mean I'm not _that_ prince." He smiled sheepishly, bless rang in the distance and he realised that it was time for his brother's coronation. "Oh, uh, I have to go. I'm late for the coronation. Uh, bye," Andy exclaimed and then ran off turning his head to smile at her again almost bumping into a flower pot on the way.

Hannah waved back, smirking slightly.

~Charred~

Elliott was standing at the altar when had Andy arrived, and stood by the side of his brother. The oldest prince bows his head for the Bishop to place the crown on. He stands up straighter, as the bishop offered him the orb and the sceptre that rest on a purple pillow. Elliott reached out for them.

"Your majesty, the gloves," the Bishop whispered.

His hands were shaking even more than before, he hesitated before taking off his gloves finger by finger. He took a deep breath and placed his glove on the pillow in exchange for the orb and sceptre. He now held them in his bare shaky hands, he turned to face his subjects. He couldn't smile, he couldn't look up from the orb and sceptre. They slowly began to heat up, he wished that the Bishop would get his words out faster. _Don't feel, don't let them learn!_ He kept repeating in his head.

"King Elliott of Arendelle," the Bishop said finally.

Before the Bishop could finish his sentence, Elliott had already placed the orb and sceptre back onto the pillow, and frantically tried to put his thick leather gloves back on.

He turned back around and smiled nervously as the crowd repeated after the Bishop.

"King Elliott of Arendelle." The people of Arendelle applauded their new King.

He made it. He made it through his own coronation. Now all he has do was make it through the after party.

* * *

 **hi me again, I would like to hear your thoughts so far, and even if you just asked me to update it would give me a little push to do the story. Thanks for reading :) til next time ;)**


	6. Love is an open door

**Hi guys, I would just like to say thank you for your support with this story it means a lot :) as always your reviews are really appreciated. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter five – Love is an open door

The Great Hall was finally being used for something other than collecting dust. Music filled the room, and the halls with the light noise of trumpets. Guest wear their best dresses, and finest suits. Everyone was having a great time dancing, and laughing. At the side of the Hall was a buffet table filled with a variety of delicious foods and deserts which the guests enjoyed.

"King Elliott of Arendelle," Garner, one of the trusted members of staff at the castle announced.

Elliott nervously made his way up to the front of the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at him, it made him a little uncomfortable, he casted his eyes down and braced himself. He tried to look as confident as possible with a smile which appeared more like a grimace, he couldn't relax no matter how hard he tried.

"Prince Andrew of Arendelle!"

Andy ran into the crowed room, now that all eyes were on his brother, Elliott relaxed slightly. Garner shuffled Andy right to his brother's side. The prince moved a respectful distance from Elliott.

They both stood in awkward silence for a few minutes _. Should I say something? What should I say? Hi, Andy I'm the brother that hasn't spoken to you in over thirteen years, how has your day been?_ Elliott shook his head, mustering the confidence to break the ice, so to speak.

"…H-hi," meaning for it to come out all cool and manly, it came out all high pitched and squeaky instead. He cleared his throat.

Andy turned his head in surprise.

"Hi me? Uh, hey."

Elliott nodded lightly, he had his gloved hand clasped in front of him with his thumbs twiddling nervously.

"Uh, I like your – you look – how have…" _Oh goodness this is going terribly, if I walk away slowly I wonder if he would notice._

Andy could see Elliott's struggle to make conversation. He nodded reassuring him that everything was fine.

"You're gonna be a great King, you know," Andy smiled.

Elliott didn't know what to say, Andy thought he was going to be a great King?

He couldn't be a king, he wasn't good enough, no one had told him the first thing about being King, all he knew was that you had to be confident . Not him, not Elliott, he was painfully shy, I mean he even stuttered when somebody asked what he would like for breakfast. No he wasn't a king, he was a fool. Yeah he had one up on Andy, he was the oldest, and that was it. Andy was a people person, and outgoing. Andy was caring, kindhearted and fun to be around. Elliott was shy, boring and awkward to be around.

Elliott realised he was just staring at his brother awkwardly, with his head tilted. How could Andy be so optimistic about everything?

"That means a lot, thank y-you," Elliott smiled sheepishly.

They both looked out into the celebration, dancing, laughing and music.

"So, this is what a real party looks like?" Andy said, "I love it!" His smile widened.

"It's more crowded than I thought it would be," Elliott said, wringing his hand anxiously.

"Yeah, but what is that awesome smell?"

They both closed their eyes and inhaled the smell.

"S'mores!" They exclaimed in unison, and then chuckled.

Elliott looked back at the party. Andy wanted to ask him so much and he wondered if Elliott wanted to ask him anything too. Of course he would answer anything Elliott wanted to know –

"Your majesty," Garner interrupted, "The Duchess of Weaseltown."

"Weselton! The Duchess of Weselton!" An old lady snapped, before curtsying at the newly crowned King. She had grey hair pulled up into some extravagant hairstyle, her nose looked like a beak of a bird and she was wearing a ridiculous bright blue gown that did not flatter her figure at all.

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King."

"Oh, uh, I-I can't dance, but my brother can," Elliott smirked, he knew about the dance lessons Andy had been getting throughout the years.

Andy's eyes widened to the size of saucers, he narrowed his eyes as Elliott mimed a 'sorry', he then go whisked away by the old creepy Duchess of Weasle-something.

~Charred~

The view of his brother had been blocked by a beautiful young lady standing right in front of him. She curtsied, bowing her head.

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles," her emerald eyes stared straight into his soul.

Elliott just stared back. "H-hello," he cleared his throat and bows his head.

"May I have the next dance, King handsome?" She giggled.

The King's eyes widened, and he almost choked on air. No one has ever called him handsome before. He thought about it for a moment, maybe she liked him, or maybe she just wanted something from him. he wasn't really sure.

"I-I, uh, flatter – flattery will get you nowhere, Princess, I can't dance. It was nice meeting you."

"Very well, your majesty. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting with you."

The princess curtsied again before leaving the King alone at the front of the Great Hall.

~Charred~

Andy stumbled back to his brother's side, rubbing his ankle.

"Well, she was sprightly."

Andy nodded, "especially for a hag in heels," they laughed together.

"You alright?" Elliott asked raising an auburn eyebrow.

"Never been better. This is amazing. I wish it could be like this all of the time."

"Me too." Elliott said sincerely, but he remembered that it could never be like this. "It's only for today though, Andy."

"Wha – why? I mean all we would have to do is –"

"I said no," Elliott turned away from his brother to try and calm himself.

"Oh, I see," Andy's brows narrowed, "why don't you just go and hide away in your room like you always do, instead of doing what' best for everyone else!" His voice came out brittle, yet angry.

Elliott didn't know where the sudden anger had come from. "What? I didn't mean it like that, you don't understand I –," Elliott turned to see that his brother was already at the end of the Hall.

Great now Andy really hated him. The King stood awkwardly, alone at the front of the Great Hall just wishing he could blend into the background. With Andy gone he felt less relaxed, now he was ridged and his ounce of confidence had gone completely. He had hurt his brother again which was the last thing he had wanted to do today.

~Charred~

Andy wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, hoping that no noticed the he had a stream running down his face. _Why can't he think of anyone but himself for once?_ Andy was so absorbed in thought he didn't notice a small puddle of champagne and ended up slipping on it slightly. A small hand tapped his shoulder one he had regained his balance.

"Glad I found you." He recognized that soft voice, he turned and his face lit up.

"Hannah!" He grabbed her slender hand, and they started to dance. They danced for what seemed like the whole night. It seemed like the song they were dancing to would never end.

Dancing turned into walking around and walking around lead to talking.

In the garden they walked past the beautiful flowers that filled the garden with sweet fragrances.

"What happened?" Hannah asked quietly, gesturing to the large burn scar on the right side of his face.

"Oh, that? I have had it since I was little, I only ever heard stories of how it happened, and I don't really remember anything of how it really happened," he said sadly, turning his face away from her.

"Well, girls like a man with scars," Hannah giggled lightly.

Andy gave a crooked smile and then took her hand, guiding her to the balcony. They talk for hours, and then the topic of conversion changed to siblings.

"I have twelve older sisters. Three of them pretended that I was adopted, literally for two whole years," Hannah exclaimed.

"That's horrible."

"It's what sisters do," Hannah said sadly, Andy nodded.

"And brothers. Elliott and I were really close when we were little, but one day after the fire he just kinda shut me out, and he never told me why," Andy sniffled. Hannah placed her hand on top of his, "I would never shut you out," she said firmly.

The prince grinned from ear to ear.

"This may sound crazy, but when I'm with you I feel like love is an open door. We have so much in common, I just don't want to lose you, so… Will you marry me?" Andy asked as he got down on one knee, Hannah raised a brow, but then her face lit up.

"Would it sound even crazier if I said yes?"

He had butterflies in his stomach, he got up from the floor, and leaned closer to his 'Fiance.' Their lips connected gently. He had kissed her, he had his very first kiss.

Andy was so excited. He was going to get married, all he needed to do now was break the great news to Elliott.

After all love is an open door.

* * *

 **I had decided to put a little scene in with Elliott and Hannah to see how it would go, tell me what you guys think. Aw and poor Elliott just as he was trying to reconcile his relationship with his brother something had to ruin it :/**


	7. The party's over

**Hello, everyone I'm back with another chapter hehe yay and there will be more to come :) your reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter six – The party's over

Andy was elated! He couldn't wait to tell Elliott the fantastic news.

Elliott was speaking with some of the foreign dignitaries, having a very dull, yet detailed conversation about becoming trading partners with Arendelle. It made Elliott rather flustered with the question they were asking, and him having not a clue how to answer them. _Smile and nod. Just smile and nod._ He thought to himself, forcing a smile as he listened intently to their conversation.

Andy pushed through the crowd like a tornado in a corn field, bumping into every single one of the guests at the party. With a few phrases;

 _"Oops."_

 _"Excuse me."_

 _"Sorry, watch out!"_

His legs were functioning faster than his brain. Hannah was right behind him, clinging on to his arm for dear life.

"Oh, there he is."

As soon as Elliott heard his brother's voice, his head perked up and searched the crowed for Andy. He couldn't help but think that Andy would be his saviour from the awkwardness of the conversation he was having with the dignitaries. Elliott's eyes brightened when he spotted a tuft of orange – (Andy's hair) bobbing up and down weaving through the sea of guests.

"Excuse me a m-moment," Elliott said quietly, the dignitaries bowed and talking to one another as they left.

"Elliott! Uh, I mean…King…Hi again." Elliott smiled, clasping his hands in front of him.

"May I present Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles."

Hannah curtsies, smiling nicely.

"Yes, we've met." Elliott bowed his head, hiding the blush that may or may not have rose in his cheeks.

Andy cleared his throat before he speaks. He took hold of Hannah's hand, staring at her dreamily.

"We would like –"

"Your blessing –" Hannah cut in.

"Of –"

"Our marriage!" They finished happily in unison.

Elliott's eyes widened to the size of salad plates, the ones like they have in the dining hall.

"Marriage…?" Elliott blinked.

"Yes!" Andy squealed, his eyes wide and teeth showing from the grin he was wearing.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Right now Andy looked exactly like the Cheshire cat, with his huge smile.

"Well, we haven't really worked out all of the details ourselves yet. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Obviously we'll have s'mores lots, and lots of s'mores and then – Wait, we could live here and Elliott could be the best man at our wedding either that or the ring bearer," Andy reeled off a list from his head, with a load of enthusiasm staring into the eyes of his love.

"Wait…" Elliott tried to cut in.

"Absolutely!" Hannah exclaimed with a giggle that could melt butter, and her eyes gleamed bright.

"Andy –"

Andy's became wider than they were before, "oh, we can invite all twelve of your sisters to stay with us –" Hannah nodded happily.

"W-what? No, no, no, no." Elliott shook his head, obviously no one took any noticed as Andy was still talking over the top of him.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must –"

"Please slow d-down. No one's sisters are staying here. I'm not going to be the best man, because no one is getting married."

The young Prince frowned, "wait, what?"

"Could we… Can I speak with y-you for a moment? Alone." The King wrung his gloved hands nervously.

Andy's hand tightened around Hannah's small palm, his frown becoming deeper.

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say it to the both of us." His brother retorted.

"Okay. Uh, well, you – you can't marry a woman that you've just met?" Elliott seemed to question his answer, looking at his brother with an unsure, worried expression on his face.

Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own brother was telling what he can and can't do? Him eighteen years old and being treated like a child by his brother!

"Well you can if it's true love!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

"B-but what do you know about true love?" Elliott stuttered, raising an auburn eyebrow.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" By now everyone had their staring eyes glued on the three of them, and Elliott was feeling unnerved.

"Y-you asked for my blessing, but my answer is n-no. Now, excuse me, please." Elliott turned around to leave.

"Your Majesty, if in some way I could ease your –" Hannah tried, releasing Andy's hand.

His face became beat red and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, "no, you could not. And I-I think you should g-go." He walks away slowly, passing one of the royal guards.

"The party's over. Close the gates."

"Yes, your Majesty," the royal guard replied, and then bowing to his King.

"What? No, Elliott. No, hold on!" Andy grabbed Elliott's hand, accidentally pulling off Elliott's thick leather glove. Elliott gasped, spinning around and reaching for the glove in panic that was in Andy's grip.

"Andy, give me _my glove!_ "

The younger brother yanked the glove out of Elliott's reach.

"Please, Elliott. Please. I cannot live like this anymore." He pleaded desperately.

Tears brimmed at Elliott's eyes as he tried to fight them off. He had to be strong!

"…Then just leave." He said weakly. He glanced at Andy's hurt expression, before he rushed away to get to the door.

"…What did I ever do to you?!" Andy yelled, his voice brittle, and tears flowed from his eyes down over his freckled cheeks.

The Great Hall was dead silent waiting for the King's response.

"Enough, Andy. Please." He wrapped his arms around himself making sure to cover his naked hand. _Don't feel! Don't let them learn!_ He could feel his fingers tingling, and he knew it wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" Elliott span around as he yelled.

His none gloved hand curled in, and then spread back out, flicking his long slender fingers towards the crowd. Flames flickered from the King's hand, spiralling out in front of him in the shape of a crescent moon. The embers rose higher and smoke filled the air as the whole room gasped loudly in terror, and moved as far away from him as possible.

The Duchess hid behind her female guards for protection. "…Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." She whispered to herself rather loudly.

Elliott's heart stopped. All he could do was stare in horror as Andy called his name weakly. He clutched his hands to his chest and ran, but no before hearing the word; _Demon_ , being screamed out after him.

Out in the Courtyard all of Arendelle's citizens were waiting out in the cold, just hoping to get a glimpse of their newly crowned King. Elliott burst out of the door with vigorous force. The crowd erupted in a loud cheer.

"It's the King!"

"Long live King Elliott!"

"Are you alright, your Majesty?"

He was surrounded, he tried to creep away from their fussing, but ended up knocking into the frozen water fountain. He grabbed the edge of it to steady himself, the icy water was replaced with melted, boiling water that evaporated soon after his touch. The edge of the fountain had become scorched and with embers floating from the marks. Elliott flinched back, and the crowd shrieked unable to take their eyes of their King.

The Duchess and her guards break through the door. "There he is! Stop him!"

The King turned to face the Duchess with a worried expression plastered on his face. "Pl-please, just st-stay away from me. Stay away!" He raised and waved both hands in surrender, causing a flash of embers to shoot at the Duchess' face making her scream and cover herself.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean –"

"Monster! Demon!" She screeched at the top of her old, burnt out lungs.

"Mommy he's a dragon! He gonna get me!" A child squealed to their mother and started to cry. Elliott could feel his heart breaking with every word they called out at him. He was labelled a Demon and a monster.

The flock of people began to panic, and the more they began to panic, Elliott did too. The volcano inside of him had erupted and he ran.

Andy ran after him, desperately trying to catch up to him with the glove held tightly in his hand.

"Elliott! Wait!"

He reached the edge of the fjord, followed closely by his brother. Elliott glanced over his shoulder, and then placed a foot into the water. It magically began to dry up leaving a cracked surface, turning back once more before he ran the length of the fjord to the other side of the kingdom.

"WAIT! ELLIOTT! Please…" Andy screamed, before tripping over a lump of black rock – coal.

He was gone. Nothing but a shadow in the distance.

Hannah was at Andy's side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" She asked, helping him up.

"No."

"Andy, the fjord," Hannah gasped.

The water had completely gone and in its place was a drought ridden cracked pathway. Making the ships tip slightly on their side. No longer afloat.

~Charred~

Even though it was night in Arendelle, the sun and various different lights from fires lit up the whole kingdom brightly.

Andy and Hannah returned to the Courtyard where everyone was in panic.

"Heat and drought? Heat in January?" A crowd member said in bewilderment.

"Did you have any idea that your brother could…You know?" Hannah asked then trailed off.

Andy shook his head, he was too shocked to speak at the moment.

Nearby the Duchess was still whining. "Look fire! Heat! It's too hot, make it stop!" She grumbled, grabbing on to one of her guards. "The King has cursed the land! He must be killed!" She exclaimed.

"What?! No!" Andy said, walking up to the Duchess and her minions.

"YOU! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a demon, too?" She screeched, and hid behind her female thugs.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right he is. Uh, in the best way," Hannah smiled sadly.

"And Ms Weasel, my brother is not a _Demon."_

"He nearly killed me!"

"He singed your eyebrows," Hannah cut in.

"He burnt them off!" She squawked, pointing to her non existing eyebrows.

"They'll grow back, and besides he was terrified. He didn't mean to do any of this. This was all my fault, so I'm the one who'll go after him." Andy nodded at himself, he was going to fix this.

"Bring me my horse."

The Duchess sniffed in distaste, "watch your eyebrows."

"Andy, you can't. It's too dangerous." Hannah tried to change his mind to no avail.

"My brother isn't dangerous. I'll bring him back, and put everything back to normal," he smiled as he got onto his horse and took off his over coat.

Hannah had insisted that she'd go with him, but Andy chose to have her look after the kingdom while he was gone.

"I leave Princess Hannah in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you to get hurt," She asked before letting go of the reins of the horse.

"My brother would never hurt me." Is all he said, before he snapped the reigns and rides out of the Courtyard as Hannah watched after him as he rode farther and farther from the castle.

* * *

 **Me again, Hi :) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. let me know what you think by maybe leaving me a little review :) thank you, next chapter should be up next week! yay!**


	8. Let it burn

**Hi, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I will be updating again soon. Again, I just changed the lyrics for the story :) I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter seven – Let it burn

 ** _Dragon!_**

 ** _Monster!_**

 ** _Demon!_**

The words echoed in his head, each one louder than the last.

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

 ** _Demon!_**

 ** _"_** Stop it! Please… just stop." He yelled, splaying out his hands in frustration, and a dark substance flew from his un-gloved hand landing on the floor near him. Crouching down he inspected the rock type thing.

When Elliott looked closer, he could have sworn it had moved. It sizzled, it was then he realised that what the stuff was – coal. One big heap of it, split up into sections. It wasn't just an ordinary coal pile, this coal pile had deep crimson eyes, and smoke coming from an oddly shaped piece of coal that seemed to resemble a nose. This wasn't normal.

It was alive.

" _DEMON!"_ The coal creature bellowed, seeming to tower over the King when each section of it grew taller, until its eerie figure loomed closer to Elliott knocking him down. His breathing hitched and heart was in his throat, all he seemed to be able to do was stare into its red orbs of coal. Elliott's eyes widened and his mouth was agape, unable to remember how to close it.

"DEMON!" it screamed again, Elliott out of his daze, scrambled away from the creature then picked himself shakily up off the floor. His crown had landed near the evil beast who just stares at it, tilting its big, bulky head to the side.

Elliott furrowed his brow.

"You… you want the crown?" The thing nodded, causing soot to fall from its body.

Slowly, he picked it up, looking at it for a moment. He wasn't a king, this crown was the reason he was in this situation. If he hadn't become King, the gates would have still been closed and no one would've known about his powers, because he wouldn't have lashed out at Andy for proposing to a girl he had just met. This crown made everything worse for him.

"Here, you can have it, I… I don't want it." Elliott said, his grip around the crown tightened before he swung his arm back and released it, flying into the forest nearby. The coal man roars smoke from his mouth, before running into the forest to collect his prize.

He ran not bothering to look behind him. He ran through the coal mines, past the trees taking many twists and turns until he reached the mining mountain.

 _The sun glows red up the mountain ahead_

 _Not a raindrop to be seen,_

 _A Kingdom of desolation, and it looks like I'm its King_

 _The flames are roaring_

 _Like this furnace deep inside couldn't hold it in,_

 _Couldn't keep them tied…_

 _Don't let them in,_

 _don't let them see_

 _Be the good lad that you were forced to be._

 _Conceal,_

 _Don't feel,_

 _Don't let them learn._

 _Well, it's my turn!_

Elliott felt, kind of like he didn't have a burden on his shoulders anymore. He didn't have to hide who he was anymore. Taking off the glove off his other hand, and letting it become ash from the flames in his palms.

 _Let it burn! Let it burn!_

 _Can't force it in anymore!_

With a flick of his wrist, and a small wispy flame appears and stays afloat near him.

 _Let burn! Let it burn!_

Flames, embers, and cinders float beautifully around him and spiraled into the air, dispersing like rain drops.

 _Turn around and close the door._

 _I'm not stressed of what they've got to say._

 _Let the flames rage on._

 _The smoke never bothered me anyway._

He holds the edges of his cape, letting the airborne cinders melt the fabric. Intricate patterns burn through the cape before it is completely taken over by flames.

He smiled.

 _It's funny how restrictions make everything so dull._

 _And the rules that once restrained me_

 _Can't confine me anymore!_

 _It's time to see what I could do_

 _To test my limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no laws for me,_

 _Cause now I'm free!_

Elliott created steps made from crimson coloured rock that seemed to glow brightly. As soon as he put his foot down on the first step, he felt like he could do anything. Elliott ran up them, making more with every step he took.

 _Let it burn! Let it burn!_

 _Like a phoenix here I'll fly._

 _Let it burn! Let it burn!_

 _Watch my fire scorch the sky._

 _Here I stand,_

 _And here I'll stay._

He slammed his foot onto the ground with determination, causing scorch marks to spread beneath his feet.

 _Let the flames rage on…_

He raised his hands, letting his magic create dark, glowing walls around him. This was his home now. Patterns in the shape of flames rose up the walls, flawlessly. The ceiling ended at a point, coming down from it was a chandelier that illuminated the whole of his creation. Dull black from the coal, bright orange from the fire, and crimson red like the colour of his hair, made his castle look perfect. The colours complemented each other in some nice way.

 _My power surges in the air and all around_

 _My smoky cinders scorch the air and sear all the ground_

 _And one thought burning holes into the graining land_

 _I've been looking back too long_

 _But my futures looking grand_

Elliott stood straight and confident in his castle, and had a smile plastered on his face. His slender hands ran through his neatly combed auburn hair, ruffling it until it became all

 _Let it burn! Let it burn!_

 _That scared little kid is gone_

 _Let it burn! Let it burn!_

 _Look my fire is burning strong_

Fire rose from the ground, creating a lovely effect around the castle, a fire moat.

 _Here I stand_

 _In the warmth of day,_

 _Let the flames rage on_

 _The smoke never bothered me anyway_

The door to the castle slammed shut, inside he had took the time to make a throne.

The only king he wanted to be was his own.

He was free.

Here he could be himself.

After a while though, the fun of freedom began to wear off as Elliott started to get lonely. He waved his hands and a live coal sculpture of his brother magically appeared as did a chess board. Elliott smiled, now he could play chess with Andy.

The only problems was that the sculpture didn't have Andy's fun, loving personality. This Andy was sad, and refused to do anything, which included playing chess. It may have looked like his brother, but it mirrored Elliott's old boring, lonely self.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) reviews are appreciated ;)**

 **see ya soon**


	9. Big winter blow out, yah?

**Hello, I am so, so sorry that it took me quite a while to update, but here it is :) enjoy, hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews they are really appreciated :)**

* * *

Chapter eight – Big Winter blow out, yah?

Andy rode his horse through the forests that were illuminated by fire, and fogged up by smoke. Every so often he would be engulfed by a cloud of dark grey.

"Elliott! Elliott! It's me, Andy…your brother who didn't mean for you to melt the winter. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Whew, it's hot." Andy yelled, fanning himself with his hand. If he hadn't pulled off his brothers glove none of this would have happened, but no, he had to be the stupid little brother that always screws everything up.

"I mean, if he had told me he had powers, I could have understood." He muttered, taking a sip from the flask, Garner had supplied for him. He took a peak in his satchel, and squealed, there were S'mores.

Praise the Lord, he thought.

Though, his excitement was short lived when a branch from a nearby tree caught a light and snapped. His horse, Kelty to get started and flipped Andy off her back. The prince landed, skidding across the dried floor.

Andy got up with a look of dismay on his face, watching his horse ride off back to the kingdom without him.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back, now! Kelty! Oh, fine I don't need you."

As he got up his dress shirt got caught on an overhanging pointed branch, he yanked causing it to rip one of his sleeves.

"Oh for –" he said, tugging the sleeve back up his arm.

He trudged through the woods, trying to avoid the heat of the sun taking shelter in the littlest bit of shade the trees gave him.

"Fire, it had to be fire, he couldn't have had cold icy magic that covered the kingdom in cool white fluffy snow. Or, aquatic magic with fresh –"

Andy spotted something that looked like a stream in the distance.

"Water!" He exclaimed, running toward the small stream, but tripped over a rock. He landed with a splat in a stream of mud, not water. Now his shirt and trousers were ripped, and mud soaked.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…" He tried wiping most of the mud off, which only spread it around making it worse.

Andy sighed and continued walking, until he reached a small cabin type building.

 **'Olga's Travellers Trading Post.'** Said a small wooden sign above the cabin. "

"Ooh! With Ice cream…"

Andy stepped gingerly through the door, which he left open behind him. He picked up his pace and made it the centre of the room, looking around seeing that it was fully stocked with only winter supplies.

"Hoo, hoo."

The prince almost jumped out of his skin, he hadn't noticed the big, bright-faced woman sitting behind the counter, fingers steepled to a point.

"Big winter blow out. Half price off big coats, boots and ice pops of my own creation, yah?"

"Uh, well, that's all well and good. But for now, how about vests. Summer vests…and short trousers?" Andy asked, gesturing to his knees for the length of the trousers.

Olga sighed with disappointment. "That would be in our summer department," she said, pointing to a small corner that contained one pair of shorts and a single vest, a pick ax, and a small pot of something.

"What is that?" He asked pointing the small tub.

The woman smiled, "Sun balm of my own invention. Try some, yah?"

"Uh, no that's alright. Thank you, though." It looked like gloop. Green gloop. He grimaced.

"Oh." Olga sighed again.

"Oh, Um, I just wondering; has another young man, the King perhaps, I don't know, maybe passed through here?" Andy brought the clothes over to the counter.

"Nope. The only one crazy enough to be out in this heat is you, sir?"

Heavy footsteps trudge through the door, a woman clad in soot made her way through.

"You and this lady… Hoo, hoo. Big winter blow out." Andy rolled his eyes at the woman behind the counter. Not that again.

Krista walked right over to Andy.

"Carrots." She muttered.

"Pardon?" The prince asked, confused.

"You're in the way of the carrots." She said more clearly.

Andy's mouth made an 'O' shape and he slid out of the way, letting the woman grab a big bunch of carrots. Krista tossed them on the counter, not caring where they landed, and then gathered other supplies.

"A real heat wave in January, yah? Where it could be coming from?" Olga said, tapping her fingers together.

"The Mining Mountain." The soot covered woman said, placing the supplies on the counter. Olga counted the objects.

"That will be forty."

"What? No, ten." Krista argued.

The big lady behind the counter shook her head. "Oh dear, that's no good. These are from our summer stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

Krista raised a brow, "you wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell coal for a living." She motioned out the window, where a lonely coal cart sat, full to the brim.

Andy snorted, and Krista glared at him. "Uh, that's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a few free ice pops of my own creation, yah?" She offered a small tray will sticks floating around in a pool of coloured water. She looked down at them and frowned. "On second thought, how about free sun balm?" She asked, holding out the green gloop in the pot.

"…Ten is all I have. Come on, help me out."

Olga place the carrots in front of the other objects. "Ten will get you this and nothing else."

Underneath the soot, Krista's face was beat red with anger.

"Just tell me one thing; what was happening on the Mining Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Andy waved his hands 'magically,' with his eyes wide.

"If you what you mean by magical, you mean the snow suddenly melting, and the tress magically setting themselves on fire. Then yes, magically is certainly the word. Now, excuse me while I deal with this thief here." Krista muttered, and rolled up her sleeves for emphasis.

The large lady, even lager as she got up from behind the counter that hid her true height. Towering over the both of them, frowning.

"What did you call me?"

Olga grabbed Krista and carried her out.

"Whoa! Okay, I'm – hey!" Krista wriggled in the big woman's grip, who then sent her flying out of the door and onto the hard, dusty ground.

Krista sat up and dusted herself off. Her reindeer, Svena, cantered over and sniffed her satchel desperately.

"Svena, no I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer exhaled huffily.

"But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's shaded." She pointed to a huge cave like thing near one of the trees.

~Charred~

Olga made her way back behind the counter and sat down, while Andy just stood, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm sorry about the violence. I will add sun balm so we'll have good feelings. Just the vest and shorts, yah?"

"Yah." He shook his head. "Uh, I mean…" Andy thought for a moment.

~Charred~

Krista, now cooled off, relaxed in the shade of the little cave, playing her lute.

 _Reindeers are better than people._

 _Svena, don't you think that's true?_ She sang.

 _Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._

 _Every single one of em's bad, except you._ Krista changed her voice to a higher pitch for Svena.

"Aw, thanks, girl."

 _But people look better than reindeers._

 _Svena, don't you think I'm right?_

 _That's once again true, for all except you._

 _You got me. Let's call it a night._

 _Good night._

 _Don't let the cave bugs bite._

Andy revealed himself at the cave entrance.

"Nice sing-song you had there, tell me, do you do that often?" He smirked.

Krista sat up to see who it was. She rolled her eyes, "What do _you_ want?"

"I want you to be my guide and take me up the Mining Mountain."

"I'm not a guide and I don't take people places," She mumbled, lying back down closing her eyes.

"Let me say it slower so you'll understand." Andy said, hoying a sack of supplies that landed on Krista's lap.

"Umph." She sits back up, inspecting the content of sack to seeing that they are the things she wanted.

"Take. Me. Up. The. Mining. Mountain…Now." He said tediously.

Krista frowned. "I'm not dumb!"

"You fooled me," Andy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he squeaked.

"And anyway, you forgot the carrots for Svena."

A bag of carrots slammed right into her face. She groaned.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he babbled. Andy sighed. "Look, I know how to stop this heat wave. So if you want to help me, I'll make sure to repay you with whatever you want. Just think about it?" Andy removed himself from the cave front.

Krista offered Svena a carrot. Svena took a bite and then so did Krista. She had a serious decision to make.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	10. Coal beast and burnt cart

**AN: Hello, everyone :) I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I'm here now, yay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen :(**

* * *

Chapter nine – Coal beast and burnt cart

Svena raced at top speed, up a very thin, and wobbly cliff, pulling the coal cart with the prince and her trusted friend. The cart would sway every now and then causing Andy to mumble a few, _Please don't let me die_ and _she's a crazy woman._ Obviously his chanting's didn't go unheard and Krista would just roll her eyes at his wimpiness.

Krista smirked. "Hold on tight! We like to go fast!" She cracked the reins on Svena, who sped up. Immediately, Andy griped the side of the cart, causing all of the blood in his knuckles to drain.

"You've got problems, you know that?" He breathed, the cart sped up and with it a small breeze flew past them, it might have only cooled them for a second, but the breeze was there.

"I've got problems? Don't you think Arendelle has a bigger one right now?" Krista asked, waving her hand around, gesturing to the little flames that lit up the night that was already bright enough.

"I'm working on that, Kristin."

"It's Krista. And anyway, what made the King go all…oh I don't know, fire crazy?"

"Ah, well, uh that would be my fault. You see, I proposed to a girl, but then he freaked out because I'd only just met her, you know, that day. So, he said he wouldn't bless it and –"

"Wait. You proposed to someone you just met?" Krista couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Andy dismissed that fact he had been interrupted and carried on. "Uh, huh. So anyway, I got mad and then he got mad and then he tried to walk away, so I grabbed his glove –"

Krista's eyes were getting bigger just thinking about fact that Andy had proposed to a total stranger. "Hold on. You mean to tell me that you proposed to someone you just met?!"

Andy looked at her, frowning. "Haven't you been listening? The crazy thing is he wore those stupid gloves all of the time, so I thought, maybe he has a thing about germs."

"Didn't you ever get warned about strangers by your parents?"

Andy looked Krista up and down, and then moved as far as he could to the other side of the cart. "They did warn me, but the thing is Hannah is not a stranger."

"Oh really? Well, if she's not a stranger, surly you know her last name," Krista raised and eye brow.

"Uh, well, it's obviously… Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Andy said, not fully convinced himself.

"What's her favourite food?"

"…Sandwiches."

Krista thought for a moment. "Best friend's name?"

"Uh, probably someone called Johanna." The Prince shrugged a shoulder.

"Hair colour."

"Like the sun set," he swooned.

"…Okay…" Krista gave him a strange look, but trying to keep from laughing at the same time. "Um, what about her dress size?" She asked assuming that he would just

come out with a really hurtful comment about it, but to her surprise he didn't.

"Dress size shouldn't even matter," his voice was filled with seriousness.

She felt a small smile creeping upon her lips, and then caught herself. She cleared her throat, "have had a meal with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? What if you don't like the way she picks food out of her teeth?"

"Picks food out of her teeth?"

Krista smirked.

"And still eats it."

Andy was completely horrified by the thought. "Excuse me, ma'am. She is a Princess."

"All girls do it." Andy shivered with disgust.

"Yuck. Anyway, it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Nope, doesn't sound like true love," Krista shook her head.

"What, you're some kind of love expert or something?" Andy asked while he folded his arms and leaned back.

"Not exactly, but I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts… Nope, I'm not buying it." He snorted, sounding more pig-like than human.

Svena came to a holt, perking her ears up to listen.

"Shut up." Krista whispered, Andy rolled his eyes.

"No, no. I'd love to meet these so called –" A hand clamped over his mouth making him unable to finish his sentence.

"Seriously, shut up." She removed her hand from his mouth.

"You know you really need to wash your hands." He muttered as he spat over the side of the cart and wiping his mouth with back of his hand.

Ignoring his comment, Krista stood up in the cart, and gazed out into the trees.

Her eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?!" She screeched, Andy jumped and turned around with his mouth agape.

"Elliott?" He asked quietly, still in shock.

"That's your brother?" Krista said, tilting her head to the giant lump of running coal, which seemed to be wearing a crown. "Well, I can see the family resemblance." Andy gave her a glare.

"Elliott is that you? Oh, what will the kingdom think when I bring him back as COAL!" Andy exclaimed, while Krista urged Svena to speed up.

"COME BACK!" The creature yelled at the top of its smoky lungs.

"Ya know, I don't think that's your brother Andy. IT'S JUST COAL WITH A CROWN TRYING TO KILL US!" Krista exclaimed, clutching the reins for dear life. She glanced around and found a few clumps of coal that had been left after they cleared the cart out. Her eyes gleaming, she scooped up a clump, turned around and threw it at the beast hitting it straight between the eyes.

Andy's face paled. "We're doomed!"

Krista rolled her eyes yet again. "No, you're doomed if you don't start helping. Now throw some coal," she handed him a clump.

He shook his head. "What if we hurt it?"

"That's the whole point! Do you want it to kill us?!" Andy shrugged, handing her back the clump of coal.

She snatched it back and shoved the reins in his hands. "Hold these, make sure to stay on the path. Can you manage that, or is that too much for your brain to handle?" Andy huffed and his hands tightened around the pieces of leather.

"Oh don't throw anything at the thing that's seems to be trying to kills because we might hurt it?!" She said to herself with a voice full sarcasm, making sure he could still hear her. "Andy, you really need to man up – ahhhh!"

The cart bumped over something which caused Krista to start screaming.

Andy snorted. "Me man up? I'm not the one screaming like a little girl…" In the mist of that sentence he turned to where Krista had been standing, only she wasn't there. He heard another scream and found her holding on for dear life on the back of the cart dragging her legs on the dusty ground.

"RAOR!"

The coal beast was on their tail, and Krista was still screaming. The prince eyed the lute that he saw her playing in the cave and glanced at the lumps of coal.

He had an idea.

"Hey, uh, is it alright if I use this?" Krista nodded eagerly, thinking that he would help pull her up with it.

He took a piece of the soot covered coal, threw it up in the air and swung the lute back.

"You almost hit me in the face!" Krista exclaimed.

"Yeah, almost."

 ** _THUMP!_**

It hit the beast in the eye.

 ** _THUMP!_**

And another, this time on the nose.

 ** _TINK!_**

Bull's eye! He knocked the crown right off its head. The beast stopped, screamed and them went marching away to find his gold.

"Whew!" He breathed, and helped Krista back into the cart.

"Did you do badminton, or something?" Krista asked, due to his hitting skills.

"No, actually, I did fencing. They're pretty much the same thing." Andy said, waving the lute like a fencing sword

"…No they're not…"

A gorge. In the corner of her eye she saw a deep gorge.

"Uh, Andy? You were meant to be steering" Krista yelled, taking hold of the reins.

"Well, if you didn't fall out of the cart none of this would have happened!"

"It's not my fault that you know how to knock a girl off her feet, literally!"

They were nearing the edge.

"Well, it's not mine either!" Andy yelled back. His eyes widened and he told Svena to jump.

"You don't tell her what to do!" She pushed him onto Svena's back, and he clung on for dear life. "I do!" Krista cuts the leather that connected Svena to the cart.

"Jump, Svena!"

Andy and Svena fly into the air, with Krista in the cart behind them. They hit the other side of the gorge with force. It didn't look so good for the mining woman though, her cart seemed to get lower and her only choice was to jump.

She slammed face first into the ridge of the cliff, her hands gripped on the edge. She looked down to see her cart slowly falling until it hit the ground and then burst into flames.

"Aw, but I had just cleaned it up." She sniffed. Her fingers began to lose all strength, she could feel herself starting to fall.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." An Axe came flying out of nowhere, she closed her eyes and then opened them seeing it no farther from her nose.

"Grab on!"

She didn't think, she just did it.

"Heave, Svena! Heave!"

The axe was attached to a long piece of rope that Andy had tied around Svena.

Once Krista had been pulled to safety, she let out an enormous sigh of relief.

Andy peeked over the edge and grimaced. "Uh, I'm sorry about your cart. I'll replace it and everything you had in it.

Krista groaned loudly.

"And I understand if you don't want to be my guide anymore."

The prince shuffled off, sadly. Svena made her way over and nuzzled her friend.

"Of course I don't want to help him anymore. In fact, this whole experience has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Krista muttered, snuggling into Svena.

 _"But he'll die on his own."_ She said as Svena.

"You know I think I can live with that." Krista huffed, folding her arms. She turned around to watch Andy struggling to go the right way and then tumble over.

 _"But you won't get your new cart if he's dead."_ Svena nudged her on the shoulder.

Krista squinted her eyes with annoyance. "Sometimes you can be a pain in the butt."

Svena wagged her tail like a dog and licked her master on the cheek.

"Hold on. We're coming?!"

"Really?!" Andy caught himself. "I mean, yeah. I'll let you guys tag along. But just to let you know I was doing perfectly well on my own."

"Is that so? Well then you won't need us." Krista teased.

"What? No, I didn't mean that." Andy got flustered, and Krista just laughed.

She knew it was going to take a while to get to the mining mountain, and maybe she could being to get along with Andy a little better on the journey.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) reviews are appreciated :)**


	11. Lets go bring back winter

**Hey guys, really sorry that it took this long to update, but I did and here is chapter ten, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter ten – Lets go bring back winter

They had been walking for what had seemed like for ever, when in reality it was only about ten minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Andy asked, whining like a small child. Krista rolled her eyes, "you've asked that six times in the past five minutes. Would it kill you to have a little patients?"

"But my legs hurt, and we haven't had a rest in –"

"We have been walking for ten minutes, we rested _ten minutes_ ago."

Andy closed his mouth when he had noticed the end of the tree trail.

As they stepped out of a small cluster of slightly burnt trees, Andy's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Arendelle," he gasped, with his mouth still slightly agape.

"It's completely charred." Krista tried to keep her disbelief to a minimum, and gave a worried glace at the prince.

"It's fine… Elliott will _'unchar'_ it…" He let out a nervous laugh that didn't go unnoticed by the coal woman.

"Will he?" She rose an unsure brow.

"…Of course. Now come on. This way to the Mining Mountain, right?" He assumed, pointing his finger straight ahead of them.

"Er, more like this way." Krista points Andy's finger up toward a huge, dark mighty mountain. "If you fell off that you'd never live to tell the tale."

"…Right…" Andy gulped, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

They make it to a small secluded area, with a willow tree that had its leaves sparkle with embers rising from them. The tree itself had intricate pattern burned it to the trunk of it. Andy got closer to the tree and smiled.

"I never new fire could be so…" He paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. "Magnificent," he exclaimed happily, tracing his finger over the patterns on the tree.

 _Freedom._

His fingers stopped over the word, he frowned and removed his hand from the trunk.

"Whew, is it hot or is it just me?" A voice out of nowhere giggles.

Andy glanced at Krista, who shrugged in response.

"YUP… It really is magnificent though, isn't it? Red, orange, yellow are all awesome, but then you have coal dusty and old, I mean what the deal with that? It's so boring!"

Andy and Krista looked around frantically trying to find the source of the rambling. They glanced at Svena… just to be sure that she can't actually talk. Svena looked back at them, her antlers wear a small wreath of lightly burning leaves and sticks, she seemed just a scared and confused as everyone else.

"I mean, what if we made it less boring, or you know set it on fire? Oh. OH! Like a glow ball!" A small fiery wisp floated in the middle of them.

They both look at her slightly freaked out.

"Am I right?" She asked, looking up at Andy.

"AHHHH!" Andy screamed, loud. His eyes grew twice the size and then he hid behind the tree. Snapping off a branch he then bang to swat it at the… floaty thing.

With every swat she dodged, Krista would almost get hit in the face.

"Oh, this is so fun!" The wisp squealed, and floated around Andy.

"Hey, would you stop that? I'd like my face to stay in one place!" Krista said, dodging another swat from Andy.

"Whew, well that was amazing!" she said gliding over to Krista and laughing.

"Who are you and… what are you?" Andy asked, lowering the branch that had been not as useful as he thought.

"I have no idea, all I know is that I feel great!" She burst… literally into pieces and then she reformed herself.

"Whoa, head rush."

Andy frowned. "You mean you don't have a name?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'P'.

"Well, why don't we give you one?" The prince smiled and Krista shook her head at the unbelievable idea.

The wisps eyes gleamed, "oh, I've always wanted a name."

"How about Cinder?" Andy suggested, she shook her head.

"Okay, what about flame?"

The wisp stuck out her tongue; no.

"Right, Krista give me a hand."

"What, no way am I getting involved, you and the little wispy thing can leave me out of it," Krista folded her arms and leaned against Svena.

"Wispy? Wisp?" Andy smiled before he could say anything else, Wisp squealed with joy.

"I LOVE IT!" Her flames crackled loudly from the excitement.

 _Good._ Andy thought.

"Wisp, we need your help…"

"Help? Me? You need? Did you know that I am the most helpiest helper there is? No? Well I am!" Krista snorted and Wisp squinted. "Don't judge me, dirty lady."

Krista frown and pushed up her sleeves ready to do some damage when Andy stopped her.

"Wisp, do you know where Elliott is?"

Her eyes widened and she gave a toothy grin. "Of course I do, why?"

"We need him to bring back winter."

"Winter? You mean like snow and stuff?" She asked, sliding closer to them.

"Uh, yeah snow and… stuff," the prince said, unsure of what _'and stuff'_ meant.

"Did you know that I have always wanted to throw a snowball? That has like been my dream." Andy nodded along, surely she knew she couldn't actually throw a snowball.

"Yup, been my dream since the day I was born," Andy and Krista glanced at each other.

"Uh, yeah, well if you show us where Elliott is you can do that," Andy uttered, smiling and nodding.

"But she ca –" Krista interjected, Andy nudged her in the side still smiling.

Wisp beamed and flew into the air dispersing like a small firework.

"Woo Hoo! Let's go bring back winter!" She screamed and glided in front of them at full speed.

Andy began to catch her up.

"Someone has to tell her," Krista frowned, looking at Svena who had her head tilted, confused.

* * *

 **Hi again, sorry that was a bit short, hopefully the next chapter should be up soon :)**

 **Thanks for ready, reviews are welcome.**


	12. I am going to talk to my brother

**A/N: Woooo chapter eleven, yay.**

 **enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

* * *

Chapter eleven – I am going to talk to my brother

Random little fires were spread all throughout the courtyard, illuminating it with their brightness. Of course the citizens weren't exactly admiring them, they were more worried and afraid of what might happen if didn't come back with the King so all of this could be fixed, like the Prince had said.

Two fellow citizens of the kingdom were busy arguing about the situation, near one of the wells in the courtyard.

"No. No. We are to use the water to drink. We need drinking water." One woman snapped, yanking a metal bucket full of water from the others grasp.

"No, we need the water to put out the fire!" The other one said, yanking it back spilling some of it on the boiling hot floor, causing it to sizzle slightly.

"You're spilling it!" One yelled, pulling the bucket back by the handle, causing it to tip and slip some more.

"No, you're spilling it!"

Brighter than the fires surrounding them, Hannah moved through the crowd. Her hands were full with old hand fans.

"Fan? Would anyone like a fan?" She asked as she passed by some of Arendelle's people.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." Garner, one of the staff said, placing a hand on the princess's arm, his eyes were full of gratitude.

Hannah smiled at him before he wondered away to help the people.

"The castle is open. There's fresh fruit and cold water in the Great Hall." She announced, handing the fans to a passing guard. "Pass these out," she ushered.

Out of nowhere there was the Duchess, standing in front of her. She was just like a weasel, sneaky.

"Princess Hannah, are just expected to sit here and melt while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" She began to fan herself.

Hannah smiled, trying hard not to roll her eyes at the old hag in front of her. "Prince Andy has given his orders and –"

The Duchess butt in, pointing a finger in the air. "And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your prince may be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer to destroy us all?" She practically jumped for emphasis, causing her wig to detach from her head and then somehow… reattach.

The princess narrowed her green eyes to form threatening black slits. "Do not question the Prince. He left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Her gaze became even more threatening, as she pointed a finger right at the Duchess.

"Treason?!" The Duchess's beady eyes widened. She was about to object, when an alarmed whinny of a horse; the princes horse to be exact came bounding into Courtyard.

It began to buck and kick, obviously something had frightened her, Hannah thought. She grabbed the reins and started to sooth the horse with small whispers.

"Whoa! Easy, girl. Shhh." She placed a gloved hand on the horse's snout.

"Prince Andrew's horse." One of the members of the crowd murmured.

"What happened to him?" Another joined in.

"Where is he?" A woman asked out loud, looking rather worried.

Hannah steadied the horse, looking up at the grey mountains. She turned to see all of Arendelle's people in a state of panic, they were all looking at her for a moment of solace.

Hannah breathed an unnerving breath, she had never been in this type of situation before. She glanced back to the horse who was still looking as anxious as ever, then she breathed again and regained her composure.

"…Prince Andy is in trouble." She announced, still holding onto the reins of the horse. "I need volunteers to go with me to find him!"

Various different people, some from Arendelle, some from visiting kingdoms, rushed up to offer themselves to serve.

Hannah smiled at the people with appreciation.

"I volunteer two women, my Lady!" The Duchess called. She pulled her female thugs close, whispering to them. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the King, you are to put an end to this heat once and for all. Do you understand?"

Both women sneered in response.

* * *

Andy, Krista and Svena moved through the hostile terrain, they had been walking at an even pace dodging small fire holes and various smoke clouds.

Wisp was above their heads, perhaps even a little higher up so she could see where she was going, she was the guide after all.

"So…" Krista hesitated. "How exactly are you planning to stop all of this?" She asked, motioning to the smoke and fire ember surrounding them.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my brother." Andy seemed quite confident about the idea, unfortunately Krista didn't reciprocate the enthusiasm.

"That's your plan? My coal business is riding on you _talking_ to your brother."

"Yup." Andy said, casually popping the 'P'.

Krista, so stunned by Andy's _'Brilliant'_ plan, doesn't take not on where she is going and almost falls head first into a fire hole. She stopped, and carefully shuffled around the gaping hole with embers emerging from it slightly singing her hair.

"Hmm." She muttered, batting her pony tail. "So you're not afraid of him?"

"Why would I be?"

"Yeah. I bet Elliott's the nicest, gentlest, coolest person ever." Wisp giggled, only to be swept up in a smoke cloud, coming out of it looking like she had a grey pair of bushy eyebrows and a beard resting on her fiery face. Laughing, she shook it off and carried on floating by her friends heads.

* * *

They reached a dead end, stopping at the face of a steep mountain.

"What now?" The prince asked, his eyes fixed on the face of the mountain.

Krista began searching the area, then sighed. She dug a hand in her rucksack, rummaging round to find her supplies.

"…It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." She mutters her face was practically in the bag.

"Says who?"

Svena nudged her master, who looked from her bag to see Andy trying his best to climb the cliff's face that was flatter that a pan cake.

"What are you doing?" The mountain expert raised a brow, putting a hand on her hip.

"…I'm…Going...To…See…My brother." His voice was strained beyond belief, if he'd carried on he would end up popping the vein on his forehead.

"You're going to kill yourself."

She watched him struggle to find foot and hand holds, smirking with each try he took.

"I wouldn't put your foot there."

"You're distracting me." He said as his foot slipped from the hold.

"Or there. How do you know Elliott even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here, sooo…"

Krista rolled her eyes. "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except you maybe –"

"I am not alone… I have friends, remember?" Krista watched as Andy kicked a leg above his head to reach a foot hold.

"You mean those love experts you were talking about?" He snorted.

Krista clicked her tongue, "yes, those love experts."

Andy soon seemed to realize he wasn't going where because he was… Stuck. He just kind of hung on the cliff's face trying to get _unstuck._

"Oh, please tell me I'm almost there." He begged, still hanging.

The mining girl smirked, he wasn't even three feet off the ground. Andy's arms shook a little from trying to keep from falling to his three foot death drop.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to up here? I think I may faint from lack of oxygen." He gasped.

Krista couldn't help but laugh at the prince's predicament.

"Hold on." She pulled the rope from her bag, just as Wisp came from behind a rock waving Krista over.

"Hey, guys? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Oh, thank goodness. Uh, a little help?" Krista sighed and helped Andy placing his feet and hand in the holds to help him down.

"Uh, thanks." He said, bounding off as if getting stuck never happened.

Krista shook her head, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	13. The coal castle

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever :I, but here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Singing -**

 **Bold = Elliott**

 _Italic = Andy_

* * *

Chapter twelve – The coal castle

Andy, Krista and Svena carefully made their way to the coal castle, with Wisp leading them in the right direction.

Andy's widened as they came closer to the large coal castle that had several floating lights of fire near the entrance. It towered over them like a huge giant. It could quite possibly be bigger than the Arendelle castle, Andy thought.

"Whoa." He exclaimed, staring straight up.

"Now that is coal. I think… I think I might cry." Krista's eyes twinkled in awe, she couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a castle made of COAL.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." He said, still gawking at the thing.

Andy placed a hand on the warm obsidian banister, and climbed the steps to see his brother. Wisp floated up beside him, while Krista tried to help Sevna back down the two steps she had tried to climb and failed.

"Hold on, be careful, Svena." She began to wag her tail like a dog.

"Sit."

She sat.

"Now stay, good girl," Krista patted her on the head, before following Andy up the steps.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," she began gently gliding her hands up the banister.

The prince stood outside the door, looking rather unsure about what he should do. He raised his hand, but hesitated.

"…Knock…"

He still didn't.

"Ain't ya gonna knock?" Wisp urged.

Andy's hand still did not move.

"Do you think he knows how to knock? I mean it's simple…" She muttered over to Krista, who was paying more attention to the detail than the Wispy thing.

Eventually, the prince knocked on the door, causing it to make a booming echo on the other side. The door magically opened by itself, revealing that it was bigger, but slightly darker on the inside.

"Wow, it actually opened. That's a first."

He went to step through, when Krista goes to follow him in. Andy stopped her from going any farther.

"Uh, maybe you should wait out here." Andy chewed his bottom lip.

"What? Why?" The prince sighed and glanced through the door, then looked back at Krista.

"Well, the last time I introduced him to a girl, he kinda burnt everything." He laughed nervously.

"But, it's a castle made of coal. Coal is my life." She waved her hand in the air for emphasis.

Andy gave her a look. She nodded and sighed, slightly saddened by the thought of having to wait outside.

"Bye, weird lady." Wisp said beginning to float inside only to be stopped.

"You too, Wisp."

"Me?"

Andy nodded, "just give us a minute, okay?"

"Fine." She grumbled, floating herself next to Krista, who was sat on one of the steps at the top.

Andy walked inside, with the door creaking closed behind him.

Wisp began to count, and then Krista joined in.

* * *

Andy slowly stepped into the foyer of the castle, unable to believe what he was seeing. The place was so big, so amazing, but Andy couldn't help but feel lonely in the space that seemed to engulf him into darkness. Wasn't Elliott lonely up here? Nobody wants to be alone, he shook the thought from his head, he was going to bring Elliot back then he wouldn't need to be alone anymore.

"Elliott? It's me...Andy?!" He tripped over a stray piece of coal, but he managed to steady himself before he fell on the floor.

"...Andy?..."

Elliott took a step forward and out of the shadows of his castle, moving closer to the balcony. His face beamed once he'd seen his brother, only to catch himself from becoming too happy.

Andy was amazed by his brothers new look, he seemed much more confident in himself. And his clothes were mesmerizing. Elliott wore a cape as red as roses, with small embers and sparks of flames rising from the bottom of it. He was wearing a coal black shirt and pants, and his boots were as red as his cape. He wasn't the Elliott Andy remembered him to be. This Elliott looked and sounded so different.

"Wow, Elliott, you look different… don't worry, you look great, brilliant in fact… This place... It's amazing." Andy took in the appearance of the dark, yet lit castle.

"Thank you, I-I never knew what I was capable of." Elliott wrung his hands a tad embarrassed by the praise, no one had ever called anything he had done amazing before.

Andy began to climb the stairs, only for Elliott to cautiously step back.

"...I'm really sorry about what happened. I mean, if you'd just told me I'd -"

Elliott backed up a little more.

"Uh, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize… But I think it would be best if you left… Please."

"But I just got here, I had to trek up a mountain for crying out loud." Andy insisted, a tad annoyed that his brother wanted him to leave.

"I'm sorry, but you belong in Arendelle."

"And so do you, Elliott." The prince took another step closer, and Elliott practically backed up into a corner.

"No, I belong here. On my own. Where I can be who I really am… without hurting anyone." The former king lowered his head, unable to look his brother in the eyes. His face was covered by the shadows which he hoped covered the glistening of tears in his eyes.

"...Actually, about that -"

"58...59...60."

Elliott sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly. "What is that?"

Wisp came flying in the front door with a huge smile on her fiery little face.

"Hi, I'm Wisp and why is it so dark in here?"

"...Wisp?" Elliott asked, tilting his head slightly to get a better look of the floaty thing. Wisp stopped near Andy, floating by his shoulder.

"You made me, remember?"

"I did?" Elliott glanced down at his hands, unsure of what to say. It was alive, he made another thing that could move and talk… with his powers. "... I made you..."

Wisp nodded and gave a side glance at Andy who was just as amazed as his brother was.

"Elliott, can you remember when we were kids and we'd roast s'mores? Wisp has never had one before, maybe we could -"

Elliott's face fell as soon as Andy reminded him of their childhood fun. Memories from the past that still haunted him even now they were adults. Elliott knew it could never be that same between them. He had hurt Andy once, he couldn't let that happen again. Elliott's heart felt as if it was going to rip in two just by the thought of having to send his brother away, he needed to leave, he had to go.

"No, Andy we can't." He turned around leaving up the steps, he couldn't bear to look at his brother's face.

"Goodbye."

Andy frowned.

"Elliott, wait -"

"I'm just trying to protect you, please just go." He continued up the stairs, his pace getting faster. Andy followed after him.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

" _Please don't slam the door."_

Elliott glanced back over his shoulder sadly.

" _You don't have to keep your distance anymore."_

Andy climbed up the stairs trying to catch up to his brother.

"' _Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _I finally understand."_

Andy picked up his speed as he climbed the stairs, keeping a hold of the banister.

" _For the first time in forever,_

 _We can fix this hand in hand."_

Elliott reached the top floor of his castle, waiting anxiously as Andy still climbed up the stairs to catch up to him.

" _We can head down this mountain together..._

The King stood as still and as he as was rigid, he kept his hands close to his chest to try and stop them from trembling. _  
_

_...You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever,_

 _I will be right here"_

Andy now stood by the top of the stairs, Elliott turned slightly to see that his brother is smiling at him, when all he can do is frown sadly.

" **Andy,**

 **Please go back home, your life awaits**

 **Go enjoy the breeze and open up the gates"**

He gave a small smile at Andy, hoping he would obey.

"Yeah, but -" Andy is interrupted by his brother, who is trying to make him understand that he doesn't wish to go back.

"I know! **  
**

 **You mean well, but leave me be  
**

 **Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free."**

Elliott moved towards the balcony doors and opened them wide, walking through them and onto the large space outside, taking in the view of freedom. Andy followed behind closely, trying to get his attention like a lost puppy.

" **Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."**

He gave Andy a woeful look, before moving away and back into the castle.

" _Actually we're not."_

Elliott's faced drained from all of its colour, as soon as Andy has said that they were not safe he could tell his brother was telling the truth. Why couldn't he ever be free without anything going wrong. Would he ever be?

" **What do you mean you're not?"**

Andy bit his bottom lip, anticipating Elliott's response.

" _I'm kinda guessing you don't know…"_

The older of the two frowned.

" **What do I not know?"**

Andy grimaced, clasping his hands together.

" _Arendelle's in real, real, real, bad heat."_

"W-what?" Elliott gasped.

"You've kind of set off an eternal heatwave... everywhere."

" _Everywhere?_ " He exclaimed, his breathing was now becoming unsteady. He had set off an eternal heatwave? What was he supposed to do now, he could never be free from this curse!

Smoke and small embers began to form around Elliott.

"It's alright, you can just put it back to normal and everything will be okay." Andy smiled, sounding overly optimistic.

"No, I can't, I-I don't know how!" The King backed up farther away from his brother, he couldn't control it. He looked at his hands in disgust.

"Sure you can! I know you can!

 _'Cause for the first time in forever,"_ Andy tried to get closer to his brother, only for him to turn his back on him. The smoke began to thicken, engulfing the castle and both of the brothers.

" **Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"** Elliott wrapped his arms around himself, he felt completely awful. He felt like he was

" _You don't have to be afraid."_

" **No escape from the furnace inside of me!"** Embers and small fiery lights were the only things that were helping Andy see through the thickening smoke. He coughed and spluttered his way through, trying to keep from inhaling too much of the fumes that burnt his lungs when he breathed.

" _We can work this out together,"_

" **I can't control the curse!"  
**

" _We'll reverse the mistake you've made."_

" **Ohhhh, Andy, please, you'll only make it worse!"**

" _Don't panic."  
_

" **There's so much fear!"** Elliott cried, brushing his shaky hands through his already messed up hair.

" _We'll make everything alright."_

" **You're not safe here!"** He turned to face his younger brother, giving him a look of grief.

" _We can face this thing together," Andy's eyes were burning and itching from the foggy substance that filled the air.  
_

" **No!"**

" _We can change this winter weather."_

" **AHHHHH…"** Fire and smoke rose from around where Elliott stood, hunched over he couldn't control it, the curse controlled him now. He couldn't stop it. All of Andy's comforting words went unnoticed, Elliott was too consumed by the torment of his powers that seemed to grow stronger. Andy had to leave before Elliott hurt him again, but his brother was so stubborn.

" _And everything will be alright…"_ Andy soothed, moving a tad closer to his brother.

" **I CAN'T!"** All of that combusted energy Elliott had kept in was released as soon as he had spread out his arms in anger. His brother wouldn't listen, he couldn't stop this. Hard like coal stuck Andy right in the heart, causing him to fall to his knees in agony.

The smoke and flames are no longer there, they are now inside of Andy's heart. Elliott let out a gasp as soon as he had saw his brother on the ground clutching his chest.

"Andy!" Krista sprinted to his side, with Wisp following behind. "Are you alright?" She helped him up, and Andy steadied himself grasping onto her arm.

"I'm alright...I'm _fine._ " He narrowed his eyes toward his brother, trying to hide the pain.

"Who's this? Wait, it...It doesn't matter. You have to go." Elliott wrings his hands, like he always did when he was anxious.

"No, I know we can figure this out together -" Andy said, still clutching his chest.

"How? What power do you have to stop this heat? To stop me?" The former king seemed so desperate for an answer, only to be answered with silence.

Large coal spikes rose from the ground and some shot from the ceiling of the castle, Krista placed her arm around the prince. She tried to comfort him, she knew he was in pain and she didn't want him to get any worse.

"Andy, I think we should go." Krista whispered, trying to help him move around.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elliott," his voice was hoarse, due to the smoke that tainted his lungs.

"Yes, you are." Elliott rubbed his hands together and then waved his arms in the air, creating a giant, burning coal beast.

It towered over Krista and Andy, then giving out a loud rumble sound from its mouth. It scooped them up by their collars, Wisp floated near them trying not to get swatted by the monster.

"Put us down!" Andy struggled in the monster's grasp, as it brought the both of them through the entrance of the castle.

"GO AWAY!" The beast roars, throwing Andy and Krista in the air only for them to land in a pile of soot. Svena came racing toward them faster than Krista could say carrots. The reindeer licked her master on the face, only to grimace when she got a mouth full ash.

"Wait for me!" Wisp yelled, rushing to get to their side. Andy and Krista began ducking themselves off. The Prince's face was covered in soot and char, he sneezed and half of it that coated his ginger tufft flew off.

Shaking it off, the prince then yelled; "It's not nice to throw people!" Trying to march toward it, only to be pulled back by the mining woman.

"All right princey pants. Calm down."

"Let me at that stupid thing!" The prince muttered, trying to get Krista to release him.

"Woah, just let the coal man be."

"Right. I'm fine… I'm good." He nodded, Krista released her grip on him.

The beast began to turn back toward the castle not seeming to care, when Andy angrily picked up a piece of stray coal, throwing it in the direction of the burning coal demon. The small ball of coal hit the thing, it rolled down and off it's back like a boulder on a mountain.

That had done it.

It eyes turned red and long, spiky bits coal sprouted from its body, making it look ten times bigger than it really was. He roars loudly, causing the remains of soot on both Krista and Andy to flee.

"Well now you made him mad, ya happy?" The woman rolled her eyes. The prince just couldn't have just left the thing alone.

"Uh, you guys go and I'll distract him," Wisp squealed, waving her arms ushering them to move out of the way.

They ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The floor was brittle and crumbly making it harder for them to lose the beast that was hot on their trail.

Wisp was trying her best to distract the thing, to no avail and only having it roar in her face blowing her way.

"This way!" The miner yelled, tugging Andy in the right direction.

They ran near some burnt out trees. Andy bent one back and let go for it to hit the coal man in the face, causing one of it's lit coal eyes to fall from the socket.

"Wow, it actually worked. Ha, I got him." He said, smirking.

They continue running, to where they almost run right off the edge of a cliff. They stopped short, their toes on the edge.

"Wait!" Krista holds her arm out to stop the prince from moving.

"It's like a hundred food drop down there." He exclaimed, peeking his head over the edge, immediately regretting it.

"Actually, it's two hundred." She began tying rope around Andy pulling it tight around his waist. She then tied the other end around a nearby rock.

"Is that really gonna hold us both? What if we fall?" Andy shifted on his feet, clearly not up for dying.

"There's at least twenty feet of ash and soot down there; think of it like landing on a dirty pillow… Hopefully." The prince grimaced.

A large boom and then a roar could be heard coming closers to them.

"Okay, Andy. On three, we jump."

"Oh, yeah it's on. I can do this. Just tell me when and I will jump so high…"

"One…"

"I am ready to do this thang!" He started to move fast on his feet, like a boxer would before a match.

"Two…"

"Did I tell you that I was born ready? 'Cause I am! Woooo!"

"Geez, calm down." Krista secures the rope, praying that it will hold them.

A large charred tree flew right by them.

"TREE!" Andy yelled, pulling Krista in his arms and jumping over the cliff. They hang upside down by the rope over the cliff's edge, with the rope catching their fall.

"Wow! That happened."

"Yeah."

Wisp, completely out of breath from… floating, emerged from the burnt out forest huffing and puffing.

"Ah, man I really should work out more." She muttered to herself. "Hey, where'd everybody go? We totally lost 'One eye' back there! Guys?"

A growl came from behind her. Turning slowly, and smiling. "Hi, we were just talkin' about you. All very good things."

One eye roars and approached the rock on which the rope was hung around.

"No!" She screamed, and latched onto One eye's back burning his coals.

One eye started yanking on the rope, pulling them back up.

"Wait, what?"

Krista's head bumped off of the cliff causing her to pass out. She hung there unmoving, like a rag doll.

"Krista!" Andy exclaimed, trying to bring her back around by tapping her on the cheeks.

The big guy pulled them all of the way up, roaring and growling in their faces.

"Don't come back!" It yelled, and Wisp burnt the rope, but not before Andy told it that they wouldn't.

 ** _POOF!_**

They landed straight in soot and ash just like Krista had predicted… Just like a dirty pillow.

Krista shook her head, trying to bring some sense back into it.

Wisp floats near their head waiting for Svena who quickly raced to them.

"Who's my cute little reindeer?" Wisp giggled, getting close to Svena's face.

Krista rolled her eyes, stupid flame she thought.

"Can you get up?" She asked Andy who looked as if he was struggling.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said, still struggling. Krista laughed and lifted him out of the ash with no problem.

"Woah!"

"You alright?" She asked, tilting her head taking in his disheveled appearance, that was covered from head to toe in soot.

"Yeah, thanks." Their eyes meet, brown to light green. Krista smiled slightly, was she blushing?

Andy cleared his throat. "...Uh, how;s your head?"

She waved her hand, "it's fine, really." She tapped it, wincing a little. "I have a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull… or bones if fact." They all just stared at Wisp for a moment, she smiled back at them and carried on hovering above their heads.

"...So…" Krista mumbled awkwardly, avoiding Andy's gaze because she knew that if she looked at him she would blush so bright with embarrassment.

"Now what?" She asked, still avoiding his stare.

"Now what?" He repeated, he then started to panic. "Now what! Oh! What am I gonna do? He threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this." He waved his arms up pointing out the heat. He sighed, "and then there's your coal business…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my coal business…" She shrugged, then her eyes widened as she noticed Andy's hair. "Worry about your hair?!"

The prince tried to pat his hair down to smooth it, thinking that's what she had meant.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. I'm sure yours looks much worse than mine right now." He chuckled, batting Krista's messed out pony tail.

"No, yours is turning bright red."

Andy craned his neck and looked up to try, and see the small strands of his hair turn from a light orange, to a deep ruby red like his the colour of his brothers hair.

"Red? It's what?" He gasped, pulling at his now deep red hair.

"It's because he struck you; isn't it?"

Andy grimaced at the thought. "Does it look that bad?"

The woman stayed silent for a second; ' _thinking.'_ She couldn't tell him it was bad…

"...No."

Wisp glided over to Krista, close to her face scrutinizing every inch of it.

"You hesitated."

"What? No, I didn't." She tried to bat Wisp away, denying the fact that Andy's hair did indeed look awful. The prince gasps in pain and could hardly stand on his feet, Krista catches him before he could fall"Andy, you need help. Now, come on."

They head toward the sun that doesn't seem to set, Svena and Wisp follow close behind them.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Wisp asked, speeding up slightly.

"To see my friends." Krista carried on walking, making sure that Andy was alright.

"...You mean the love experts?" The prince raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Love experts?!" Whsip giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," she said. "And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." She nodded to herself, confidently.

"How do you know?" Andy asked, glancing at her with an unsure expression plastered on his face.

She looked back at him, remembering the time she was young and met the trolls for the very first time. They helped him last time, hopefully they could do it again.

"...I know because I've seen them do it before."

They walked around the corner, slowing so Andy could catch his breath.

"Ya know, I like to consider myself a love expert." Wisp smiled at Svena, who just rolled her eyes in return.

They were in for a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed that hehe. Well, I have a lot of free time, so hopefully the next chapter should be up sooner rather than later. Reviews are welcome :)**


	14. She's a fixer upper

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated ._. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - She's a fixer upper

Elliott paced anxiously up and down the corridors of his castle, wringing his hands close to his chest. With each step he took, the ground beneath him crumbled to nothing but black dust and rock.

"Get it together, Elliott. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" He tightened his hands into fists, extinguishing the few sources of light that once illuminated the castle one by one until there was nothing but darkness. The warm and smoggy air may have engulfed him, but the cold of the darkness made him lonely. There was nothing he could do, except stay there. Alone. ' _To be himself.'_

* * *

If the sky wasn't so bright, you would have been able to see the northern lights. But as of resent the sky hadn't seemed to change from light to dark and it was beginning to worry Andy.

"Doesn't the sky ever sleep? Like ever?" It was as if Wisp could hear what Andy was thinking. The young prince didn't know what to say, or think even, he just stared at her with a perplexed look plastered on his face. Sighing, Wisp floats over to Svena while Krista and Andy walk side by side.

"Are you hot?" Krista asked, tapping the prince's shoulder to gather his attention.

"Why, do I look hot?" Andy wiggled his eyebrows, taking the question not as seriously as the miner. Despite the joking, the prince was practically drowning in his own sweat. His fringe sticking to his forehead as droplets rolled down his face.

Krista rolled her eyes to try and fight the blush that was rising in her cheeks. "No, I mean… You're sweating a river…" She felt his forehead with the back of her hand, causing Andy to lean back away from her due to surprise. "You're burning up." Thinking for a moment, Krista then dragged the prince by the arm and over to the little cold air pockets that raised from the ground, over by the rocky clearing.

"Ah, that's amazing…" He fanned the cool air to his face.

They carried on up the path, moving from one air pocket to the next.

The miner took a deep, yet shaky breath. "So, about my friends… Well, I say friends, they're more like family… Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Svena… until they took me in."

Andy moved closer, away from the cold spot, tilting his head.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate… and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy." She fiddled with her fingers, slightly embarrassed at all of the rambling, but unable to stop.

"But they're fine… You'll get it. They mean well…"

"Hey." Andy placed a hand on Krista's arm, reassuringly. "They sound wonderful, Krista." He gave her a grin.

Krista smiled back, she couldn't believe she was going introduce a boy to her family… what could go wrong? "Here it goes…" she waved her arms. "Meet my family."

The prince craned his neck, looking from either side of him… confused.

"Where?" He started, then it happened. Rocks. They were the only thing that were there.

"Hey, guys!" Andy watched as Krista and Svena moved through, waving and greeting the none moving stones. Wisp was next to Andy just as confused.

"Uh… the rocks are…" He trailed off, completely dumbfounded.

"Okay… she's crazy." Wisp said, not bothering to lower her tone. "I'll distract them while you run away," she turned to the prince, who was still staring at the rocks.

"Hey, Svena's family! It's so good to meet you!" She turned back to Andy and whispered; " Andy, because I love you, I insist you run, now."

"I hear that you're the love experts!" Wisp nods over to the rocks… "Why aren't you running?"

Snapping out of his stunned gaze, Andy began to back away from the clearing. "Okay. Um… I'm gonna go…"

Just then, the rocks that were covering the clearing floor started to roll over to the young prince.

Andy's eyes widened in panic. "Krista!"

Wisp, surprised and literally lit up with joy as she chased the rocks, who surrounded Krista and began to unfold themselves.

"KRISTA'S HOME!"

"Krista's home! Wait… Krista?" Wisp tilted her head.

Andy couldn't believe what he was seeing; small and stoney faced creatures were all bouncing and jumping up at Krista, each one of them trying to grab her attention.

"Oh, lemme look at you!" One troll cooed.

Another troll began pulling at Krista's clothes. "Oh, take off your clothes, Krista; I'll wash them."

Stuttering slightly and trying to hoist her pants back up, Krista squealed. "Ah! No, I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." She chuckled. "It's great to see you all. Where's Grandpa?" She glanced around but couldn't seem to find him.

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." A troll pointed to a small green lump that was protruding from his back. It was indeed a mushroom.

"And I earned my fire crystal." Another one squeaked.

"I passed a kidney stone." A gruff voice said, not at all as enthusiastic as the others.

"Pick me up, pick me up!" A toddler troll chanted, tugging onto Krista's arm weighing it down.

Andy, still paralyzed by confusion and astonishment, when it began to make sense… kind of.

"Trolls? They're trolls."

All of the trolls turned to face the source of the voice, their bright eyes scrutinizing Andy. They blinked. Then their lips turned up into a grin.

"...She's brought a boy!" One troll exclaimed.

"She's bought a boy!" The all cheered, and then surrounded at the young prince's feet so he couldn't on his tip-toes he lurched forward to be caught by Krista, falling into her arms.

"What's happening?"

"I've learned to just roll with it."

A female troll pulled herself on top of another, as if to get a closer look at the prince. She studied and inspected each one of his attributes.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose." She booped Andy on the sniffer and then opened his mouth, wide. "Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our Krista." The trolls cheered again.

"Wait...oh, um. No…" Andy was completely taken aback by the thought.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought him here." Krista cut in, waving her hands to try and seize the cheering.

"Right. We're not. I'm not…" Andy chuckled uncomfortably, unable to think of anything to say.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a lass?" The female troll from before, nudged Andy on the shoulder and wiggled her mossy eyebrows.

"Ma!" Krista exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Is it 'cause she picks her nose when she thinks no one is looking?" A young troll piped up, and Krista looked mortified.

"I do not do that." Her ears were burning red and she had to turn her face away from Andy.

"Well, that's…"

"Or is it because she talks when she eats?" Another giggled and Andy couldn't help but smirk at that, because he often found himself talking while eating. Even if he was a prince.

"Look, can we please stop talking about this? We have a real problem here -" Krista tried her best to direct the conversation away from herself to no avail.

Krista's mother patted her on the knee, and smiled. "Little flaws, dear. We all have them."

The miner sighed.

"Oh, I got it! It's because she only likes to tinkle in the woods, isn't it?" All colour drained from Krista's face, she was being humiliated, and in front of a _Prince._

Andy had no words, he just kind of stared at Krista, who was looking like she wanted to bury herself into a hole and never come out of it. To be honest, he thought she looked quite cute as her ears tinged a shade of crimson. Wait, what? Did he just think she was cute? The prince shook his head, causing him to become a little light headed.

"What about that thing with the reindeer? Weird, right?" A troll called from the back of the crowd.

"She's a bit of a fixer upper, so what?" Andy muttered. "...I mean… I'm not exactly perfect either…" he had said it… he had said _that_ out loud. His cheeks tinged and he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

Krista's head shot up and their eyes met. She couldn't believe her ears. Was he… was he standing up for her? A smile rose from her lips, she was beginning to think that Andy wasn't that bad after all.

"Then you're a perfect match. A match made in heaven!" Krista's mother yelled, excited.

Andy coughed, choking on air at the thought.

"Ma, stop."

"What sweetheart? All he has to do is put a ring on your finger and BAM!" The trolls all applauded. There were a few; 'Wooos and ahhhs'. Wisp joined in, not really knowing what was actually going on.

"He can't!"

"Of course he can," she yanked Andy by the hand and pulled him toward Krista. They both stood awkwardly.

"No, he's engaged to someone else!" Krista finally yelled over all of the madness of her family.

They were completely taken aback by Krista's outburst.

"You know, I could get rid of the other woman… just saying." An older troll said, shadily. Krista just stared.

Andy felt peculiar. He was hotter than before, and he couldn't seem to see straight. Who was talking? It was that bad he was actually beginning to hear colours. Andy's legs collapsed from under him, but he was caught just before he hit the ground.

"Andy!" Krista exclaimed, lowering herself and the prince to the floor, she rummaged through her satchel and grabbed her flask, offering him a drink.

Through the crowd, Grand Pabbie shuffled his way over to the two on the floor. Andy was shivering, despite the fact that he was burning up from the heat.

"Bring him closer to me, Krista." The miner adjusted herself so that Andy was closer to her grandfather, Andy's head weakly lulled to the side.

"Andy, your life is in great danger. There is coal in heart, that has been set alight by your brother. If not extinguished, I'm afraid you will turn to solid coal… forever."

"No…" Andy said, breathlessly.

"Only an act of true love can mine a coal like heart."

"An... act of true l-love?" The words got caught in Andy's throat as he spluttered into a coughing fit.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Suggested Krista's mother, who then kissed another troll.

Shivering, another section of Andy's hair turned deep crimson, darker than blood. He huddled closer to Krista.

"We need to get you back to Hannah."

"...Hannah." Andy had almost forgotten about her. How could he have forgotten about his 'one true love?'

"Svena, little help?" Krista uttered as she tried hoisting the prince onto the reindeer's back. Svena lowered herself to make it easier for her master. After helping Andy onto her steed's back, Krista joined by hopping on behind him.

"Come on, Wisp."

Krista patted Svena's side, signaling for her to go.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hannah! Who is this girl?!"

All four of them faded further and further out of sight and on their way back down to the kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :) see you next chapter!**


	15. Unprovoked

Chapter 14 - Unprovoked

Princess Hannah had made it just past the Mining Mountain with her female volunteers. The women tread cautiously around the mountain as the sun blared between its peak. As bright as the sun was, nothing seemed to be able to lighten up the dark and desolate castle they were about to enter.

Hannah glanced at the large obsidian clump of rock. She had to admit that it was beautiful, yes, but somehow she got a feeling of loneliness from the building. The overcasted shadows, the darkness, and of the elimination of light altogether. All of these things suggested that whatever or whoever they were going to find in there, was not up for a fight. They would have their guard down. Meaning, Hannah and her Guards would have an advantage if thing got a little too...heated. But there was a niggling in her head screaming at her. What if Andy wasn't even in there? What then? What would she do? Shaking the disruptive thoughts from her head, the princess gave out an order.

"We are here to find Prince Andrew. Be on guard… But no harm is to come to the King. Do you understand?"

The duchess' female thugs exchange a menacing smirk. They had orders. They had to be prepared. They had to put an end to this heat, no matter what. Heavily armed with bows and arrows, they awaited to follow out their mission.

As if out of nowhere, a huge clump of ink black rock raised from the ground behind Hannah. It was old big one eye; back for round two of telling people to _go away._ The coal guard growled and slammed down a giant, rocky fist landing only inches away from the princess. Hannah barely had time to process what was happening when the impact from the monster's claw shook the ground, causing her fall back.

"Leave!" It roared. "Go away!"

The guards tried their best to defend themselves from the giant beast. But their arrows were merely like toothpicks, and their swords nothing but small pointy things, that didn't make a dent against the colossal creature.'One eye' proceeded to knock down the guards and one of their horses, as their tiny spikes bounced off of their ashy body.

The princess dazed from being knocked down yet again, failed to see something that resembled a foot, but just in time she gasped and removed her sword from the sheathe, pointing it up and slamming it hard into the monster's hoof.

A high pitched shrill of a screech reached Elliott's ears. Seizing from his anxious pacing, he shuffled carefully to the door. There were people out there. He couldn't deal with any of this again. Why couldn't they leave him alone? To be… free. So he couldn't hurt them. So they could be safe. Did they not understand that he was a monster? A demon? Elliott backed away from the door, sadly. After all, that's what they thought. That's what everyone thought… everyone except Andy…

Just the thought of his brother made his heart well up. He had hurt him again. The tears in his eyes threatened to spew. Why couldn't he have been born normal? Without the curse. Why couldn't he have been like his brother?

Clouded with his own thoughts, Elliott didn't hear the door being barged open. It was only when the sharp pain of an arrow grazing his left arm did he acknowledge the company. Letting out a distressed groan, he grasped his arm and fled up the stairs, narrowly missing a second arrow.

Elliott hid in the shadows as he heard the women grow closer to his hiding place. His arm throbbed, as blood soaked through the red satin fabric, ruining the garment.

"I… I'm sorry… Please just leave me…" They had trapped him, and he was wounded. He knew the end result and it didn't look good for either of them.

One of the thugs raised their crossbow, tilting it at an angle at the king. They pulled the lever, releasing an arrow, only for it to hit a solid block of coal. Weakly, Elliott had his arms raised, the arrow was stuck halfway through the wall of coal only inches from his face.

"Please…" It was nothing but a withered whisper.

The thugs repositioned themselves to take another shot at the king.

"St-stay away!"

Elliott shot a blaze of embers and ash at the women, which blind them for only a short while. They let out grunts of pain, making Elliott feel almost guilty for hurting them. They hurt him first… he needed to protect himself. They pushed him, and he had to something about it.

* * *

Back outside, Hannah was trying not to get physically crushed. She rolled away just in time swiping her sword from the ground. The beast growled, lowering it's head to Hannah, roaring in her face… The princess smirked, and struck the creature right in it's 'good glowing eye', popping it back out, like a pickle on a toothpick.

The monster yelped, grabbing it's empty socket, stumbling over Hannah's foot that she had stuck out. One eye… Ahem… No eyes swiftly fell forward, slamming into the stair railing; breaking it as he fall down into a pit of nothingness. Hannah watched until she heard the screaming stop and then a dull thud.

* * *

He was surrounded. Biting back the pain in his arm, Elliott lifted them as high as they would allow. "I'm warning you to stop," spikes slowly rose from the ground, caging one of the thugs, a spike threatening their neck. Lifting his weaker arm a little higher, the king pushed a wall of coal against the others back, sending them up against the balcony doors, which were practically bursting under the pressure. The female thug was only seconds away from death, when Hannah and the rest of her volunteers rushed in.

Hannah's eyes dart around the room, there was so much destruction. If the king carried on he would be a murder.

"King Elliott! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Hannah's voice penetrated through Elliott's anger, snapping him out of his destructive rage. His eyes watering as he saw frightened and close to death strangers staring back at him. What was he doing? The king immediately stopped what he was doing and submissively gazed at Hannah.

The solid coal wall stopped and the thug struggled to stay on the balcony. Spikes around the other retracted and became less threatening. Though, not as submissive as the king, the female thug with the crossbow took advantage; tilting the bow up aiming at the king's back.

Hannah's emerald eyes widened at what she saw. Rushing over to try and stop it, she pushed the bow upward just as the arrow was released. It hit the chandelier that hung just above the auburn haired king. Barely making out it as the chandelier crashed down, Elliott managed to dive a little and out of the way, hitting his head from the impact of the blast. He was limp.

* * *

Leaf green eyes fluttered open. Elliott struggled to sit up from the stone bench, his head throbbed and so did his arm. Every part of him ached. Where was he? Nothing but stone walls surrounded him. He was confined.

His eyes widened at what he saw, through the small barred window, there was nothing but smoke and ash. Darkness swirled around the kingdom… what had he done? He tried to get a closer look, when his arms were yanked back - large shackles encased his hands, the iron seemed to glow bright orange.

Elliott pulled on the chains, trying to peek further out of the window. His face contorted into a frown.

"No...What have I done?"

The creak of a door and the click of heels, told Elliott he was not alone. It was Hannah.

Shaking his head, the king backed away. "W-why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." She moved closer to the worried looking king.

"But I… I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Andy."

"Prince Andrew has not returned…"

Not returned? What was she talking about? Elliott felt a bubble of guilt burst in his stomach.

"If you could just stop this heat, bring back winter… please."

Their eyes met. Worry eyes meeting a desperate gaze. Elliott fought back a sob.

"Don't you see… I c-can't."

Hannah took a step back. Unsure of what to say.

"You have to tell them to let me go."

The princess walked toward the door. "I will do what I can," she said, before turning to leave; letting Elliott stand alone in the small dark box.

Shackles glowing red, the king stared out the window once again; watching as the smoke thickened. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, hope you enjoyed that chapter... I have literally just finished it, hehe. Thank you so much to the people that reviewed, they made me smile and as soon a I saw them I got the motivation to write... I have to say I got quite the surprise, five reviews in one night, wow. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter :)**


	16. A true love's kiss?

**A/N: Well, I've got a little bit of sad news, guys. We only have a few chapters left of this story (cries) 2-3 maybe at the most... Sigh.**

 **B** **ut on a lighter note, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 15 - A true love's kiss?

Svena charged down the mountain at full speed, the dry earth beneath her hooves crumbling. Krista held the reins tight as well as trying to steady Andy, who was rapidly getting worse. Blood red hair sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping down his flushed cheeks. Wisp floating by their side only a few inches away.

Andy shivered, his eyes completely unfocused, which concerned Krista. He was so weak from the heat. Krista didn't know what to do, she felt so helpless. She wiped the hair from his forehead.

"Just hang in there." Krista snapped the reins. "Come on, girl, faster!"

The sun beamed. The ground crumbled. The air seemed so stuffy. Was that smoke?

The gang arrived just outside the walls of Arendelle. Krista didn't like the look of the large smoke cloud that was beginning to form around the kingdom. The closer they got to Arendelle, the dimmer the sun began to get.

Wisp rushed past them, getting caught in a small fog cloud. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" She yelled, as if the cloud had affected everyone else's ears, which it didn't.

"Just… stay out of sight… Wispy-thing…"

"Don't worry, Smelly lady! I will!"

Slightly offended, Krista grunted in response, and watched as Wisp disappeared through the clouds and into the little village streets.

"Oh, hi!"

"AHHHH! That flame is alive!"

"I like your shoes."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Two of the guards who were standing outside of the castle gates, spotted Andy and Krista running toward them.

"It's Prince Andrew!" One of the guards yelled.

Svena skidded to a holt just outside of the gates. The miner slid off her back, helping a weak Andy, carrying him to the gate… she's stronger than she looks.

"I've got you." Krista adjusted Andy in her arms.

The prince gazed up at her, gratefully.

"...Are you… gonna be okay?" His mouth was so dry, his lips could hardly move.

The woman blushed. She was touched that Andy seemed to care about her… not that many people did… apart from the trolls of course… kinda.

"Don't worry about me… I'll be fine."

A loud creek echoed as the castle gates opened. Kiya and Garner rushed over to help their prince.

"Andy! Oh, you've had us worried sick," Kiya came over to help him while Krista stood awkwardly behind them.

"Sir, you're burning up." Garner stated, taking once of the prince's arms to sturdy him.

"You poor boy, lets get you inside and cool you down." Kiya ushered, putting a supportive hand on Andy's back.

"Keep him cool and find Princess Hannah, immediately."

"We will. Thank you."

Andy was whisked away into the castle.

"Make sure he is safe!" Krista yelled, trying to get a peek as the gates closed in her face. Her shoulders slumped. Would she ever see him again? It was highly unlikely. He was a prince after all and she was… well… she was a miner, a commoner. Besides, Andy was engaged… to a princess. The most important thing though, was that Andy was safe and was going to get better.

Krista shuffled, leaving back the way they had came, Svena reluctantly followed her master; head lowered and body slumped.

* * *

In the library, Hannah stood with a few of the dignitaries and guards discussing a possible second search party for the princess.

"I'm going back out to look for Prince Andy."

"You cannot risk going out there again." The french dignitary took her hand to stop her.

"If anything happens to him -"

"If anything happens to the Prince, you are all Arendelle has left." Another dignitary reasoned.

Hannah hesitated for a moment, since the king abandoned the kingdom and Andy left… Everyone had relied on her. They depended on her. She _was_ the only thing they had left… If something happened to Andy of course.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, the door to the library opened. Kiya and Garner entered with Andy in their arms, practically lifeless.

"She's in here. Princess Hannah."

"Andy." Hannah stepped closer and Andy fell to his knees in front of her. She took his hands in hers.

"You're so hot." If he wasn't so weak, Andy would have probably made a joke at the comment, but right now he could hardly keep himself on his own two feet.

"H-Hannah, you have to kiss… me." His mouth burned with the lack of saliva. His tongue felt like it had been replaced with sandpaper.

"What?"

"Now. Please." He tugged her dress to try and bring her closer to him, but Hannah pulled back, confused.

"Why don't we give them some privacy…" Kiya said and grabbed Garner's arm pulling him to the door. The dignitaries and guards follow after, closing the door behind them.

"What happened out there?"

"Elliott… he struck me with his p-powers…"

"But… but you said he'd never hurt you." Hannah narrowed her brows.

"Well, I was wrong." The prince groaned and clutched his heart, crumpling to the floor.

"Andy." Hannah struggled to help him up and tried to move him to the couch. Andy landed on the padded seat with a little 'oof'.

"He… he lit the coals in my heart and only an act of true love can save me." Andy coughed, violently.

"Like a true love's kiss?"

The prince nodded, his head limp.

Hannah thought for a moment, biting her lip. She nodded, taking his chin in her hands, and giving him a tender loving smile. He closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

She leaned in… so slowly… so gently…

Then she stopped.

"Oh, Andy. Do you really think anyone could love someone like you?" Andy's eyes flashed open, meeting the evil smirk of Hannah.

"What? I don't under-"

Hannah got up, leaving him there.

"...You said you did." He coughed again.

She laughed, it was cold and vindictive. "Do you believe everything you're told? It's called lying, you idiot." The princess smiled at her own reflection before opening the windows, letting in the heat from the outside.

His heart heart, he didn't know whether it was because it was burning, or the fact that Hannah had broken it in two.

"Why?" He gasped, his damaged heart ached and it hurt to breathe. This was the end. This was how he was going to die. A shudder panged through his body.

"As the thirteenth child of all girls in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance of marrying a King… A Duke or Prince perhaps, but not a _King._ And every King needs a Queen by their side… I had to get into the throne somewhere -"

"What do you mean… I'm not a King, Elliott -"

Hannah groaned, lighting a candle. "Are you always this stupid? Anyway, as heir, Elliott was of course preferable, but I tried and failed with him… is he always that awkward, it's like he's not all there…"

"I wouldn't know…Hannah, please."

"But I was so blind, how could I not have seen it the first moment you knocked me down? You were desperate. I thought I would have to figure out a way to make you fall in love with me, but you made it ridiculously easy. I can't believe you were willing enough, desperate enough to propose to a stranger!"

She hummed to herself, the smirk on her face grew as she crossed the room. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage some sort of accident for Elliott.

Hannah made her way over to the fireplace, a match already lit in her hands; she admired the flame before tossing it into the fire pit.

"No, stop… please."

"Lucky for me, he doomed himself. Of course, you were dumb enough to go after him." She chuckled.

"Hannah." His voice croaked, he moved to try and stop her only to fall from the couch, and closer to the burning coals.

"Hm, all that's left to do now is to kill Elliott and bring back winter." The princess approached the fallen prince.

"You're no match for Elliott."

She kneeled down, taking his chin in her hand again, rougher this time and squidging his cheeks with the tips of her fingers.

"No, you're no match for Elliott. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save this kingdom from the monster you call brother."

He yanked his face from her hands, cheeks becoming even redder than they already were. "He is not a- you won't get away with this."

The princess smirked and rose, sauntering over to the library door.

"Oh, Andy. I already have. Ta-ta."

The door slammed shut, a click sound reached Andy's ears. He struggled to the door, trying his best to bash it open while yanking the handle… it was no use.

"H-help… someone…" No one could hear him. He sank to the ground and shivered as the rest of his hair turned red. He was alone. He was dying.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :) I might space out the next few chapters; week per chapter maybe? We shall see.**


End file.
